Shaken
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: A young girl goes on the adventure of her life when she meets the Avengers and even Loki himself.
1. New Beginnings

**AN-**

**Hello all! If you have already read Head Spinning, this is the same story, different title. If you haven't read this, enjoy! Glad to have you onboard!**

I bet you have never met anyone who has met superheroes before huh? Yeah I have and this is my story. It was a chilled summer night and I had just left my house which held my abusive father. I was walking through an open country stretch when I noticed I was being watched. There was a large man wearing an eye patch and all black. It was really starting to scare me. I started to slowly speed up my pace, I looked to see where the man was and he was gone. All of a sudden a cloth was put over my mouth and I heard a low voice saying "I've got her." Then everything was black. I don't know how long I was out but I had woken up in a strange room. All of the walls were glass, the room was circular, and the ground was some type of metal painted yellow. One of the first things I noticed was the man who was watching me before.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I stammered.

"You are in a containment unit for a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. You are to be under observation and containment until further notice. If you even as to fracture the glass around the unit, a hole will open up and you will be dropped 2,000 feet. " The man responded and walked out as silent as a whisper.

I stared in disbelief as the man walked away and guards closed the door behind him. I admit I was scared I did not know what to do. The outside room was large and empty. I walked up as far as I could to where the man was standing and strained to see anything might help me. After a while I gave up and sprawled out on a bench. I must have fallen asleep for a while because once again as I opened my eyes I saw another strange man watching me. His hair was spiked up in a casual way and he had a weird styled goatee. There was a circular pattern glowing in the middle of his chest. His head was tilted very slightly and there was a nearly unnoticeable flicker of a smile on his lips.

"So you must be the infamous subject 3H," He proclaimed. There was an air of arrogance about him "Fury talks nonstop about you. He is always saying 'Don't go looking for subject 3H' 'Subject 3H is not to be engaged.' Frankly you don't look like a threat to me." He continued.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." I responded.

"Oh right He probably didn't tell you much. What did he tell you?"

"All he said was I am to be watched and it's something for an agency called S.H.E.I.L.D. May I ask who you are sir?"

"Ah I am surprised he told you the name. Anyways the names Tony Stark and please stop with the formalities. 'Sir' is really not my style."

"Sorry but I must insist on calling you not by your first name for it is too impolite, may I call you Mr. Stark?"

"Sure why not. I wish I could but I can't get you out of here but I did find your suitcase. I swear I did not go through it that was left to security."

"Wait you said Mr. Fury was telling you not to go looking for me yet you looked for me anyways. Why?"

"Curious little bugger aren't you? I actually stumbled upon you by accident I was told to come check out the machinery down here and well there you were asleep and I kind of guessed who you were." He smiled and opened the door a crack and slipped in my suitcase. "I promise I won't let you stay here all alone every day I'll come and check on you."

I smiled at that. "Thanks." I whispered as he walked out. I stepped over to my bag and unzipped it. Everything was a mess clearly someone had been through it. I quickly refolded everything and placed it neatly back in the bag except for one of the books I had packed. I slid the bag under the bench and opened to the bookmarked page and started reading when I remembered something. If I was being watched then they just saw the whole conversation between Mr. Stark and I. Unless Mr. Stark was the one watching me. Either way he might get in trouble with Mr. Fury, I silently prayed Mr. Stark would be okay.


	2. Brief Brush with Spiders

It would have been nearly impossible for me to keep track of how long I was in the unit if it hadn't been for Mr. Stark telling me the date every time he came. I found out that he came every Monday and Friday. Except today, today was Wednesday and he didn't come alone. This time there was a pretty red head in all black next to him.

"Is this your girlfriend Mr. Stark?" I joked knowing his real girlfriend was at his real home. Her name was Pepper Potts.

"No, this is actually one of my colleagues Natasha Romanova." He responded talking a sip from his soda.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," I nodded and flashed a smile.

"The same goes to you." She responded.

Mr. Stark stood there looking so proud for introducing us. I gave a sheepish smile and Mr. Stark took the hint.

"So I brought her down here so I could tell you I have taken out the cameras and we are breaking you out." He announced.

Ms. Romanova looked as surprised as I felt. Mr. Stark smashed a button and opened the door. I quickly scrambled grabbing all of my things and jumping out the door.

"I thought it would probably be wise to get you out first. Natasha can she sleep in your room seeing as the rest of the team are guys?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course but I really do wish you would of told me earlier Tony." She scowled.

Mr. Stark apologized and slipped out of the room to tell the guards that Mr. Fury wanted them. I smiled. Only he could do that. Natasha and I crept out of the metal room and booked it to her room. Thankfully there were two cots.

"Okay if you are going to stay here you have to tell me your name; your _real_ name." She demanded.

"My full name is Stephanie Allison Musgrove. I apologize if I have upset you in any way." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"You're okay hon, just go take a shower, grab a bite to eat, and take a nap. You have a long day ahead of you."

I did just that. Supposedly I would get to meet the rest of the team in the morning.


	3. Story Time!

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who read and rated and favorited the story! GIANT GUMMY BEARS TO ALL! :3 **

The next day the ship's crew was meeting in the mess hall for breakfast. I was trying to figure out how they would sneak me in past security and Mr. Fury. Surprisingly enough no one really noticed me, but Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanova were celebrities to the crew. They all wanted to have conversations with the two, but the two didn't want to do the same. I walked over to the food bar and surveyed the choices. I grumbled because the majority was meat and I'm a vegetarian. I took a spoonful of fruits and cup of water over to where I saw Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanova fighting their way to a table. I hurried over and sat down with my two escorts trying to avoid eye contact with the rest of the people at the table.

"Hey Tony looks like you have a very lost fan." One of the team members said.

"Actually no, this is subject 3H or better known as Stephanie." Mr. Stark retorted.

I blushed furiously knowing that the team was staring at me. I picked up a swollen strawberry with my fork and took a bite slowly chewing and trying not to turn a darker shade of red.

"That's odd normally she is quite talkative. You okay?" Mr. Stark asked.

I nodded my head and took a sip of water.

"Hmm. Well let me introduce you to the team this is Clint Barton, Captain Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Thor," He announced "And coming this way is Fury."

I panicked and dove under the table. Probably not the most polite reaction but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hello team, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but I have a few questions for Mr. Stark." A voice that I recognized said.

"Okay go for it." Mr. Stark arrogantly responded.

"I went down to go check on subject 3H a while ago and she wasn't there; any thoughts on where she is or how she even got out?"

I could tell the whole mess hall was listening in. The low murmur and consistent clatter of silverware had ceased.

"No Idea sir. Maybe your security just sucks."

"S.H.E.I.L.D has state of the art technology and would be able to pick up anything. Like that table cloth that just moved."

I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. I had moved my foot just a little so Mr. Fury wouldn't see my shoe. As quick as a cheetah Mr. Fury reached under the table and dragged me out by my wrist. I let out a small scream of pain. I could see Captain Rogers jump out of his seat and rush over to Mr. Fury. He grabbed Mr. Fury's wrist to make him let go of me. I stood behind the Captain and tried to breathe.

"Don't touch her." Was all Captain Rogers said. I doubt at that moment he knew how thankful I was towards him.

Mr. Fury wrenched his arm free and gave me a look so cold it sent shivers down my spine. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the mess hall. There was an eruption of cheers as the crew got to their feet and applauded the team. Captain Rogers turned around to look at me.

"Are you okay? May I take a look at your wrist?" he asked.

I hesitantly looked at my wrist. I should probably tell you that this whole time I have been wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans. I slowly slid up my sleeve and held it out to Mr. Rogers. He gently grabbed my arm and examined it checking for bruising. He rolled my wrist around and I winced when it was rolled sideways.

"I'll take you to the infirmary. That probably needs to be looked at." He stated.

I grabbed another strawberry and quickly caught up with Captain Rogers and tried to not look stupid. He was silent for a while and I was okay with that I didn't really want to talk in the first place.

"So how did you get here anyways?" He asked making me jump.

"I- I was walking and I saw Mr. Fury then I didn't and I blacked out and woke up here." I stammered.

"Oh well why were you walking alone?"

"Well it's a long story."

"That's okay we have lots of time."

"Oh, well ever since I can remember my father has been abusive to me, my brother, and my mom. Eventually I couldn't take it and I left. I should probably show you anyways since we are going to the infirmary," I pulled up both of my sleeves as far up as they would go revealing the grotesque bruises I have acquired. "I have had bruises everywhere since forever. I have more on my legs and back and cigarette burns as well."

Mr. Rogers stopped and looked at me with sad eyes. I couldn't blame him. I got the same reaction from everyone who found out. I pulled down my sleeves and looked at my shoes. My converse had become amazingly scuffed up since I had arrived here. Clearly he didn't want to say anything more about it and nor did I. He continued down the grated path and I silently followed.

"Is this a plane or a ship?" I cautiously asked.

"Both," he responded "Currently it is a plane . . . a very large plane." He said even though I knew he had been on here for a while he still sounded amazed.

We walked up to a paper like door it seemed it was from Japan. I had a sudden instinct to leave my shoes outside. The Captain and I walked into an intensely polished room. I had to squint till my eyes adjusted. There was a pretty woman dressed in a WWII nurses uniform with a couple modern twists. Her hair was neatly braided and still really long. She had an award winning smile plastered on her face. She asked which one of us was to be her patient and Captain Rogers gestured towards me and told me he was going to wait in the hallway. I nodded and looked towards the nurse.

"I am going to go talk to Mr. Rogers and while I do so please change into a gown. They are in a drawer under the table." Her smile seemed so sickly sweet.

She clicked in her stiletto heels out into the hallway. I quickly slipped into the gown exposing all of the bruises on my body. The nurse walked back into the room and balked close to the door way.

"Mr. Rogers only said I needed to examine your wrist, but clearly there is more." She said.

I swung my feet and waited for her to get setup. She did all of the basic required tests blood pressure, pulse, vision, nerve reflexes, and a couple extra testing for the altitude effect. Finally she got to my wrist and she x-rayed it. She said that my wrist had been minorly sprained and she wrapped it in an ace bandage. She prescribed me a couple of antibiotics to get rid of the bruising. Afterwards she let me change and led me back into the hallway. The Captain was sitting in the hall half awake. I nudged him with my foot playfully.

"Are you alive? Or do I have to call Mr. Stark to help me drag you out of here?" I teased.

He looked up and smiled at me. I held out my hand to help him up and he was surprisingly lighter than I expected. For such a heavy built man he was quick on his feet. As we walked back to mess hall he kept talking about how long he was out in the hallway and how he thought I died and that finding out if his WWII unit was alive or not took a shorter time. At that I stopped.

"World War two unit?" I squeaked.

"Right I should probably tell you my story. I was originally this scrawny little kid from Brooklyn always getting beat up by people bigger than me. At the time WWII was going on. I kept trying to enlist, but they said I was too small. Eventually this doctor put me in a special program with something called S.H.E.I.L.D. He said I could help with the army only if I was to take this special serum thing. Little tidbit there was a Stark guy there too." He said.

"Mr. Tony Stark?" I asked

"Oh no his dad actually; anyways so I was injected with the serum and became what I look like now. To cut it kind of short there was a guy named Hydra he tried to kill everyone with bombs which I flew the last one into the water in somewhere really cold and I was preserved in ice. The new S.H.E.I.L.D found me and rescued me and I woke up in this time."

"Cool." Was all I could think to say; I mean what do you say to a story like that?

After what seemed like forever we finally came back to the mess hall. There was barely anyone; half the team was there and only a few crew members were there; mainly older men drinking coffee and talking over something. I could see that Ms. Romanova was waiting for us to come back. She saw us walking in and told me to wait for a second.


	4. It's electric!

"Captain it seems we have a problem at Asgard." Ms. Romanova announced.

I had had heard of Asgard before; it's a heaven for the Viking gods from Norse mythology.

"What is it?" the captain asked.

"It seems that according to Thor, Loki has escaped exile."

Loki is the god of mischief in the legends. How could these people belief in Norse myth though. I already knew the Captain was Christian.

"Of course he is going to come back here for revenge on all of us." The Captain glanced at me and Ms. Romanova clearly understood something I didn't.

"She is an issue. We can't let Loki find her or even know she's here. I prefer not to do a kidnap rescue."

I was offended. If they thought I was a liability then they should have left me in the unit. I knew it was a stupid plan but I was going to give myself over to Mr. Fury. I understood why he wanted me in there. He was protecting me from a selfish team. I asked one of the crew members and they said he was down the hall and to the left first door. That is exactly where I went.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Fury growled.

"Put me back in the unit," It came out more demanding than I wanted "please."

Almost instantly he handcuffed my hands behind my back and pushed me out of the room. I could see that somehow the whole team was out of the mess hall and watching me with mouths gaping open. I turned away from them. Mr. Fury led me back to the containment unit room and pushed me back into the smaller room again. I rubbed my wrist and finally curled up in a corner and cried a little. The team never really cared. Mr. Stark and the Captain never really cared. What did it matter to them I was in here? Suddenly I got this lighter than air feeling I normally got when I was upset. Something must have happened because there was running steps on metal and a click of ten guns. I looked up and saw about 8 men and Mr. Fury looking into the container. They seemed to be searching for something when one of the men jumped and pointed his gun in my direction. I threw my hands in the air and Mr. Fury told the men to stand down. He gave me a questioning look.

"What did you just do?" He demanded.

"I-I-I . . . wait what?" I responded.

His brow furrowed into a confused look.

"The room became electrically charged and you disappeared. I will ask you again. What did you do?"

I was now the one giving the confused look. I had no idea what he was talking about. Again I became a bit nervous. I could feel a flicker of the airy feeling and noticed a small blue spark at the top of the room.

"We will test you in a couple hours. Something is not right." Once again he turned on his heal and left. I wondered if his shoe was worn down because of that. Little did anyone on the ship know that I wouldn't be there when Mr. Fury would come back to see me again.

AN:

Short chapter is short because that was where the suspense was out of the whole story. Thank you all for reviewing and reading and favoriting and everything!


	5. Sarcastic Meetings and Travel

I was half asleep when I heard the near silent whoosh of the unit's door open. I groggily looked up at the figure. He was dressed in green and silver armor; his hair was slicked back at the top like Thor's but a dark as night black instead of blonde. His helmet looked like it was supposed to be a beetle.

"Hi." I croaked.

"Hello, I didn't expect anyone to be here." The man said. I took a guess that his smile was supposed to be eerily intimidating but I didn't care. He gave me a glare as the smile dropped from his face.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked a little upset.

"Nope," I said indifferently.

"I am Prince Loki of Asguard. I am here to seek revenge on the _Avengers._" He said the last word with obvious disdain.

"Cool. Oh yeah I've heard of you. Loki, Norse god of mischief, biological son of Farbauti and Laufey, adoptive son of Odin and Frigg slash Frigga; is known to well _sleep around._" I droned. I had known Norse myth since I was old enough to read. It was my passion. Loki seemed pretty impressed with my knowledge except for the last bit.

"I do not . . . _sleep around!"_ He hissed. I sleepily smirked.

"A bit fowl tempered now that I remember." I countered.

He let out an exasperated sigh and thundered over grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the unit. Surprisingly, to both of us, I was actually quite compliant. As we were walking I noticed he walked up to people with his scepter and pointed it at people's chest when a blue curling smoke-like light twisted around. After that the person's eyes kind of were in a permanent glaze over and turned a milky ice blue; then the people followed us. I figured he would hand me off to one of the makeshift goons, but instead he kept his vice like grip on my arm. He led me to a room with a spinning blue vortex. He told his minions to wait and not let anyone but himself exit or enter this room. All of a sudden he pushed his way into the vortex while still holding me. For some reason I wasn't afraid of him. It was more of a feeling that I knew him that didn't make me afraid. As we jumped into the vortex, it felt like the air was being sucked away from me yet I could still breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped myself around my captor in an equal grip that he had around my arm. I could feel him tense up a little. I could tell he wasn't expecting his captive to make such a vulnerable move. I could feel the temperature around me drop, well, except for Loki's body heat. I could feel the air become still and the ground not spin. It was still cold. Loki pushed me off him and walked away from me. I opened my eyes as I hit the ground.


	6. Sweet Conflictions

"You mortal's are horrid at inter dimensional travel." He announced.

"That's because we _mortal's _don't have that thank you!" I spat.

I was chilled to the bone and he didn't even look aware of the cold. He looked me over and untied his cape and tossed it to me. I wasn't hesitant in picking it up and tying it around me. It was super warm and as soft as a baby blanket I used to have. I looked around me. The landscape was a dull gray and white and full of either jagged rocks or completely flat ground. There were snowflakes that were being whipped around by the frigid air. Loki started to walk off. He looked over his shoulder at me. I guessed he wanted me to follow. I rushed over as fast as my frozen feet could carry me. I wondered why he had released his grip on me. After a really long time of awkward silence (I seemed to be the recent queen of awkward moments of silence) we finally reached a cave. Loki stepped inside and placed the tip of his scepter to the back wall. The stone opened up to reveal a cavernous hallway lit by torches which seemed unaware of the wind outside. We wove through a labyrinth of hallways finally coming to what seemed to be a throne room. The walls were a warm red and gold, but the throne itself had the same look that was outside: a darkened gray rock. Loki stormed over to it and sat down. I didn't follow. Something told me I shouldn't. Almost the second he sat down a swarm of tall rocky gray/white men hustled over to him asking him a million questions; all the while he never looked at any one of them. He stared directly at me. I don't know if it was because of the atmosphere getting warmer or because Loki was making me very uncomfortable, but I didn't feel the need for the cape anymore. I cautiously approached where he was sitting and held out his cape for him to take. He never moved a muscle but one of the rock men snatched the cape from my hand and then muttered something about filthy mortals tainting his master's clothes. I felt awkward just standing there with Loki's eyes boring into me. Although I wasn't wearing a skirt I dropped into a small curtsy and scuttled off into a corner. I looked up and Loki was still staring at me. The silence was deafening; I could feel the airy feeling and I tried to will it down. After seeing what he did to some of the crew members I did not want the room to be electrified. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling the air around me. After I felt that I was calmed I heard someone mutter the word 'Hulk.' My eyes flashed open and I could see some of the surprised rock men jump back from where they were closely standing near me. Loki was sitting on his throne leaning forward and he had a grin of amusement creeping over his face. I tilted my head with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked I could feel a smile creep over my face as well.

"Oh nothing," He responded and smiled back.

"No there's something. I know there is." I joked. Then my smile broke and I dropped my head to look at the floor. Why was I acting so comfortable with this man? The man who kidnapped me from a government facility? I could hear the thud of Loki's boots come close to me. I could feel a tremble go down my body. Loki reached through my brownish black curly hair and tilted my head up to look at him. There was a look in his eyes that wasn't exactly caring or hatred.

"You are different than any other mortal." He smiled.

I pulled my head away so he wasn't holding it.

"Yeah? What makes you think that?" I said a bit icily.

He seemed surprised at the quick change in my emotions. I noticed that he didn't seem too accustomed to his prey fighting back. I also noticed there was a minute flicker of something that I couldn't quite make out on his face.

"Lock her up." He ordered. Two of the rock men quickly made their way over to me. I slipped right under them as they lunged for me and knocked their heads together. The rest of them came towards me in the same fashion. Every time I evaded them and they fell to the ground either wounded or unconscious. I hadn't gotten a scratch on me or touched any of them. Loki once again watched me with subtle amusement.

"You challenged me! That was that look!"I accused.

"Me? The God of tricks would dare challenge a mere mortal like your-self; such accusations!" He placed his hands to his chest in an innocent way.

I gave him one more iced glare before I started to wind my way back to where we came inside. Loki soon ran to catch up with me. He asked that I wait before I go and he had something to tell me. He could tell me all he wanted I wasn't going to say a single thing.


	7. Knowing

He led me into yet another room. This one lit by only a couple of candles. There was a hint of rose and lavender in the air. I was a bit reluctant to enter the room with the makings. Loki went inside anyways. I edged my way in and sat as far as possible from him.

"Firstly I must know your name." he said.

"Allison. Allison Marcus." I said using my alias I used every time I went somewhere that asked for my name.

"No it's not."

"Fine it's Stephanie."

"You were originally supposed to be called Valkyrie."

"What?"

"That's what I need to tell you about and I'm quite glad you are sitting because this will be quite a shock for you. Stephanie, I am your real father. Not that oaf who was horrid to you and the family I put you with."

"Now you are the one lying."

"No, I speak the truth. I am sorry you don't believe me."

"If you are my real father why did you abandon me?"

"I left you with a family I hoped would care for you while I was in banishment because I didn't want to raise my child in such a desolate place where there was only enough resources every day to barely feed myself."

'What about my mother?"

"She died after you were born."

I could feel my eyes widen. "How did she die?"

"She was killed by the Asgardians. They thought she was not with child and killed her in hopes she wouldn't reproduce more like me."

"Like you? So I'm like you?"

"That is how genetics work, yes."

I gave him a look of ice and he gave the same one back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the rock men stare in amazement. I don't think they had seen anyone who could match the glare of their master; I know no one at my home could match mine.

"I know how genetics work. It was a rhetorical question."

Loki sighed.

"The only thing not from your mother or me is your blonde hair. It actually looks like . . . never mind. It's impossible."

"What's impossible?"

"Your hair looks like a golden thread that my adoptive mother used to spin. No one knew what it was for."

"Odd," was all I could think to say.

I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'adoptive?'"

"Yes, Odin actually had a fight with my biological father killing him. Then I assume he felt pity on me and took me to Asgard to be his child and so Odin and Frigga are my adoptive parents and Thor my adopted brother."

I had remembered the psychological effect that adoption gave to children. Causing them to act out, disobey, and turn corrupt. I remember reading about Loki, the misfit child. I could always relate to him because he wasn't always the biggest or the strongest, yet he was always the smartest. I knew instantly that was why I could relate to him, why I wasn't scared to be around him, and I knew he was my father.

AN:

Sorry guys yet another short chapter. The next one will hopefully be longer.


	8. Questions, Kindness, and Bedtime

"Dad?"I rasped.

We both seemed to be shocked at the honest word I had just spoken. I had a feeling he knew that I never called my supposed father 'dad.' I had never used that word before.

"Yes?"

"Why did you not take me back after you were exiled?"

"My brother wouldn't allow me to see you. At least not that he knew of and there is a man who guards the path to Asgard who can see and hear for miles away and who my father asks to keep a constant eye on me. I assume he is listening right now."

'Then how did you watch me and know about the family you put me with?"

"You know the black dog you had who always seemed to try and protect you? That was me."

"Oh my god; they used to lock up the dog! Are you okay?"

"I am fine. It takes a lot for me to get seriously injured. Besides I am well cared for here; as you shall be as well."

"What is this place?"

"It's a world called Jotunheim. This is where I'm from."

"What was my mom's name?"

"Her name was Psyche."

"Why don't you like the Avengers?"

"Did you hear of the alien attack on Manhattan?"

"Oh, why did you go to the S.H.E.I.L.D fortress?"

"I was really looking for my brother and possibly Clint Barton."

"Why?"

"I needed to speak to my brother about you and I needed Barton to well what I did to some of the crew members."

"And you somehow magically 'stumbled' upon me," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Has anyone ever told you that you asked a lot of questions?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You get that from both of us, the hunger to have more knowledge. I can make a guess you have a particular interest in psychology?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your mother had a major in it."

"Anyways I think it might be getting late . . . I'm going to go to sleep." I stood up from the overly cushioned seat and left into the hallway and was heading back to the throne room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to go back to that other main room."

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you honestly think I would let me daughter sleep on the filthy ground?" he let out a gentle smile which was shockingly genuine.

I followed him to a close by room with a contrasting white door to the red and gold walls. Loki twisted the brass doorknob to reveal a cottage like room. The walls were painted a soft purple with the trim a faded lime green. There was a full wall bookshelf with only a few books on it. The bed had a spread that was similar to the walls. I noticed small toys and learning things scattered about the room. I spied a particular toy that seemed to be worn out but still intact. It was a stiff eight legged horse that was a dull gray with red glass beads for eyes.

"That was a toy I had when I was a child. I never knew how old you would be when I brought you back here." I looked at him and he seemed to be watching me intently with large blue eyes.

I wandered back over to the bookshelf and examined the books and journals on it. All of them were mainly history of Asgard and the gods and goddesses who lived there. There was a couple of psychology books which I assumed were from Psyche. I also noticed that there was a Norse mythology book opened to a page filled with information about Loki. The page was obviously creased constantly. There were two types of handwriting in the margins of the page; one was swirled yet masculine the other was a lot like mine: swirled yet block like at the same time. Some of the comments were: 'I do not sleep around!' obviously Loki, and 'Note: Loki language is not English language.' I assumed was Psyche.

"Thank you." I said not daring to smile in case I cried. Even if he did kidnap me, he was still my dad and no one had ever done something so nice for me.

'Ah yes well I'll leave it to you then." He awkwardly walked out of the room and closed the door. Then after a couple of seconds he opened the door again and apologized because he forgot something. He held out a gold and silver alloy helmet. There was little cat ears on it. I thanked him and then he officially left. I walked over to the closet and opened it. It was quite spacious but there was only one thing in it: A uniform. I put out my hand to touch it and it scarily formed around me. I quickly rushed over to the mirror and looked at myself it was similar to Loki's and from what I remember, Thor's as well. The only differences were the color and the number of circle plate things on it. The colors were beautiful shades of purple. The cape was different and it was an emerald shade of green, like Loki's eyes. I noticed that the helmet had been placed atop my head. I smiled an unintentional evil smile. I looked exactly like Loki. I was also amazed at how light the suit seemed and it wasn't hot at all. I sighed and wished I knew how to take the suit off. All of a sudden the suit slipped off me and back onto the hanger and I did a ninja jump back. I took a breath and noticed a chair in front of the closet. There was a night gown laid neatly upon it with a note stuck to it. It read:

Stephanie-

I thought you might want this for rest. It's enchanted so if you feel it is too big or too small or the wrong color all you have to do is close your eyes and see how you want it then go look in the mirror and it should change.

Sincerely,

Loki

I was amazed that he would consider that. I picked up the gown and saw that it didn't really have a color. I put it on and I closed my eyes and pictured it to look like it did in the movies: all silky white and fitted in all the right spots. I looked in the mirror and, true to his word, the dress changed. After that I let out a great yawn and slipped under the warm covers of the bed.


	9. Super Suprise Ninja Attack

I awoke in the middle of the night to loud bangs and people shouting. I was so groggy that it was really hard to tell what was going on when I peeked out of my room. I knew that it wasn't something good though. I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards me and I dove to the closet and grabbed hold of the suit letting it wrap around me until I felt the helmet on my head. I heard my door bang open and someone shouted,

"She's been in here!" it was a male voice. I didn't recognize it.

I grappled around for anything that could be used as a weapon and I felt a sword appear at my belt. Thankfully I could sword fight. I unsheathed the sword and was amazed how it was accustomed to me. I jumped out of the vast closet and held my sword ready for attack. There was a man standing there with a bow and arrow pointed at me.

"Captain, Widow! Someone give me back up!" He shouted over his shoulder.

I watched Ms. Romanova rush into the room. I lowered my weapon and gave her a confused look.

"Ms. Romanova?" I whispered.

"My god it's Stephanie. Hawkeye lower your weapon." She said. This Hawkeye seemed very reluctant but he listened to her.

We stared at each other for a moment when a large man who looked like he was wrapped in the American flag came in and told the two that Thor had Loki under control and the Giants were killed. I gasped.

"You leave my dad alone!" I held my sword back up and Hawkeye raised his weapon too. I used it as a distraction to the flinching group and jumped out of the room. I quickly remembered where Loki said he would be and rushed to the throne room. I could hear pounding footsteps behind me and I instinctively sped up. I saw the rock men on the floor and jumped them like hurtles to where I saw my dad being held captive by his brother.

"Let him go!"I screeched and started crying. I could see Loki was in physical pain.

Seconds after I stopped I was put in the same hold Loki was in by a really strong guy. Someone wrenched my sword out of my death grip and kicked it across the room. I struggled with all my might against the restraining force, finally stamping the heel of the boots I acquired onto his toe. He let me go and I ran to push Thor off my dad. Thor seemed confused and let him go. I hugged my dad and rushed over to my surprisingly near sword, jumping in front of Loki at the ready for attack. As I waited I noticed a metal figure at the back of the room. His main body was red with small parts of yellow.

"What the heck is going on?" It announced in a metal voice.

No one answered him. I quickly jumped when I saw Ms. Romanova slowly approaching me.

I guess it was because of the battle adrenaline I was running off, because I suddenly got the soon becoming familiar airy feeling and noticed the room getting electrically charged. I saw Thor's eyes light up, the metal man had no expression, Hawkeye, Ms. Romanova, and the other large guy start to panic.

"Thor if that's you, please stop it." The large guy said. I recognized his voice from somewhere.

"That is not I Captain." Thor responded.

Suddenly there was wind added to the charge. The whole team looked at me. I cautiously looked behind me to see Loki grinning like a madman even though he was exhausted and collapsed on the floor. I snapped my attention back to the team.

"Stephanie, we know it's you now please stop the wind and lightning!" Ms. Romanova shouted over the howling breeze.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and looked each member of the team dead in the eye.

"Thank you." The Captain said.

I watched Ms. Romanova slowly make her way over to me with her hands held in surrender.

"Stephanie, listen to me you may think Loki is your father but he is the god of tricks. He would've said anything so you would listen to him." Ms. Romanova said gently.

"No, you lie. I know this man is my father, his blood runs through my veins."

The widow squinted at me.

"Her eyes are normal they aren't the same bloodshot blue as Hawkeye's were." I noticed a small twitch in her finger when suddenly out of nowhere the Captain and Thor rushed over to us.

The Captain pinned the exhausted Loki down and Thor tackled me to the floor and placed his hammer upon me. I felt it trying to crush me but it seemed it couldn't.

"Thor you know that Odin has to know about her." The metal man announced.

"Yes, I realize that Tony. We must take her to Asgard."

I looked at the metal man. Tony; as in Tony Stark? The only two missing were Mr. Banner and Mr. Barton. The eyes, Loki said Mr. Barton was taken over before, so was Hawkeye . . . they were one in the same! I let out a gasp.

"Thor . . . are you sure that the hammer won't crush her?" Mr. Stark asked.

"I am positive."

I watched as they put Loki in handcuffs. I had another burst of adrenaline as I put as much force as possible into pushing Thor's hammer off of me. There was a thud and I stood up a little winded.

"The hammer . . . no one but Odin and I have been able to lift it." Thor gasped.

"Yeah, well I just proved you wrong sir."

Loki looked at me and smiled a half smile. I smiled back. I felt as exhausted as Loki looked so I didn't put up much of a fight when Hawkeye came over and put hand cuffs on me too. Loki and I were handed off to Thor to restrain us. I remembered a defense class and slipped under Thor's muscular arm and tried to make a break for it only to be unsuccessfully caught by the man who had a literal metal grip.

"Oh no you don't squirt." He said.


	10. Let's meet the grandparents!

We all stood in a circle as I noticed that Thor, with his now free hand was holding a blue glowing box in a tube like thing. He twisted it setting us off into a spiral. It was the same thing as when I was taken to Jotunheim but this time it wasn't as bad. I still collapsed as we got to our destination. I was amazed at the sights, sounds, and smells from this new place. It was shimmering white with hints of gold. I could hear fountains running somewhere in the distance. I relished in the smell of fresh baked cookies. My new moment was ruined as I was dragged up to what I assumed was the palace. We were hustled inside when the guards recognized Thor. As we walked in people would look at Thor and gaze lovingly whereas when they looked at Loki, they looked at him with obvious disdain. I had to admit I felt bad for him. I knew how cruel society could be, especially when they were your peers. I figured I should at least seem mortal so I tried to will my clothing to be mortal and lo and behold it changed to jeans and a t-shirt I was quite pleased to notice the bruising disappeared on my arms. We were dragged into a very large throne room and forced to kneel on the floor in front of two people, a man and a woman. The man looked very similar too Thor except his hair was long and white and he had an eye patch. I couldn't help but to think of Dumbledore from the Harry Potter series. I accidently let out a small chuckle.

"Who dare laugh when it is not necessary too? Or is it I, Odin the leader of Asgard, you laugh at?" The man boomed.

"No sir, I just thought it humorous that one such as me would be standing, or kneeling in this matter, would have the honor to be in your presence. I apologize for the reason I have come, it is not as I had expected." I responded, speaking as eloquently as my dad and his brother. Yeah, even a teenager from Earth can speak properly.

I assumed that the woman sitting next to Odin was Frigga. She gave me a smile that was friendly but I could tell in her eyes there was a glint of fear and curiosity. I looked at Loki and anyone could see that his cheeks were a deep shade of red, well at least for him. It was a shocking contrast to his snow pale face. He looked at me with worried eyes. I could easily tell what he was thinking because I was thinking the same thing: What was going to happen?

Odin shifted his gaze from me to Loki.

"Loki Laufeyson, you have left your exile and traveled to Midgard against my knowledge and my wishes. Your crimes have the equivalent punishment of death," Loki's eyes went wide "but seeing as you have not harmed anyone I am leaving your punishment up to the mortals and your brother." Odin continued.

He motioned to the guards to take Loki away to somewhere unknown.

"Now what is the issue with this mortal?" Odin said gesturing towards me.

I opened my mouth to say why I was here, but Thor stepped up, and Ms. Romanova was the one who started talking.

"There is no problem; we just thought it wise that she should come with us to Asgard to see if Loki had taken control of her." She said sounding very indifferent to the fact she was standing in the palace of Norse myth.

Everyone but Odin and Frigga looked at her with confusion including me.

"Of course, she will be well cared for as well as all of you for the duration of your stay." Frigga announced giving a loving smile and rising from her throne and came over to me to lead me away. A couple guards came over and grabbed hold of me. I guessed they assumed that if I was under any kind of spell that I might hurt the queen. Cool, I'm considered dangerous. I shrugged and watched the Avengers go down to where they took my dad.

**AN-**

**Ah yes I am horrible aren't I? Not letting Odin know? Not killing off Loki? Giving you guys two long chapters then another short one? Monstrous! Ha-ha sorry I'm weird I know. In all seriousness I love getting emails knowing you guys favorite this and put it on alerts and all of your reviews. Also, I might be writing another fanfic of the Avengers soon, I have this huge story idea thing on my wall XD. Anywho hope you liked it!**


	11. The Reveal

I was led into a polished room and there was a great window looking out onto the gardens of Asgard. Frigga ordered the guards to leave the room.

"Now tell me why you are really here." She commanded.

Well she's one to be quick to the point.

"I will only tell you if you swear not to tell any other soul." I countered. She nodded her promise.

"I . . . am Loki's daughter." I said in a hushed whisper.

Frigga held her hand to her heart and sat down. I looked at her a little confused to why she was over reacting.

"If it makes it any better I haven't killed anybody."

She looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm glad, but that is not the only reason why. I am overjoyed to know that for once someone and maybe two people have made my little boy happy."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying that Loki wasn't her little boy. Instead I nodded.

"I also know that Loki doesn't have control over you, at least, not the way everyone thinks. As your father he has that power over you but not the normal. You would have attacked me the second the guards left."

I smiled knowing that that was probably true.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"We wait for Loki's punishment to be announced."

After a couple moments of silence I brought up the courage to ask about something that Loki had said about me a while ago.

"Loki said that my hair was like a golden thread you used to make. Is that true?" the words poured out of my mouth.

"Yes, it is true. It was prophesized by an enchantress that if I spun a thread of gold then that it would be the hair of mischief's child. I never believed it to be true seeing as Loki seemed to have a heart of ice," she chuckled at the irony of the metaphor "but I did it anyways to see what would happen and true to the prophecy here you are; my granddaughter."


	12. Stark Towers and Toasters

We both smiled and Thor and Hawkeye came in and said that Loki's punishment was decided. Frigga requested that my handcuffs be taken off though. Hawkeye stomped over like a child and reluctantly undid the lock. We followed the two men back to the throne room where Loki sat looking ashamed and beaten down. He gave me a look of sadness and apology when we walked in.

"Loki," Thor boomed "it has been decided that your punishment take place on Midgard under the watch of S.H.I.E.L.D, where you will help when needed. You shall be stripped of your magic and will be a mortal."

Loki looked up with a wave of reassurance in his eyes. It may have been punishment but he was elated. On the other hand Hawkeye looked pissed. I could tell today was not a good day for him.

Once again we were going to 'inter-dimensional travel' as Loki called it. I was surprised we hadn't torn a hole in the universe yet. Thor stayed behind while we landed in a park on Earth. Once again I collapsed from the travel and Loki helped me up.

"Why aren't we on the hellicarrier?" I asked a bit confused.

"Because I felt everyone would be a lot more comfortable at Stark towers, besides Pepper would be able to stop all of us from killing Loki." Mr. Stark said.

I know I was going to regret saying this, but "Mr. Stark, wouldn't Mr. Fury be happier if he was able to lock Loki and I up?"

"I don't know, his orders were to take you two here. Another thing, stop calling me Mr. Stark call me Tony and everyone else by their first names it's really annoying." He hissed.

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Okay Mr. . . Tony." I said. He nodded his approval and led us down the street to a massive tower. We walked into a lobby like area and stopped in front of two sliding metal doors that I recognized all too well.

"No, you are not getting me in there. You can drag me through a worm hole, make me fight rock men, and tell me I am a god's daughter, but I _will not_ go in there." I said. I hated elevators.

Tony gave a look of _we don't have time for this._

"Fine, take the stairs they are over there, anyone but Hawkeye and Loki willing to go with her?"

"Why can't I go with her?" Clint asked innocently.

"I have a gut feeling that she won't make it up." Tony glared.

"I'll do it." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Bruce leaning in the stair well. I hadn't had any time to talk with him and I was worried that I might say or do something and unleash the other guy. Tony gestured for us to go and they went up the elevator. I silently followed Bruce up the stairs.

"So how are you." He casually asked.

"Fine," I lied choking on my words.

He looked over his shoulder at me. I knew that he could tell I was lying. Thankfully he didn't press on. He kept up a steady pace. My mind started to wander after a couple flights when Bruce snapped me back to reality.

"Here we are main floor for Stark Towers." He opened a door and led the way into a large living room. It was so elegant and rich in flavor of décor. I noticed a baby grand piano sitting next to a modern curtain fountain. It was forever since I had played, I doubt I remembered anything. I noticed that the rest of the team was already here. Clint was sitting on an L shaped couch reading the newspaper with a metal can that read 'Coors.' I sighed. Great, we have another drinker. Tony was at a mini bar pouring scotch, the first drinker. At least he could maintain himself. Steve and Loki were in the kitchen trying to figure out the toaster and coffee machine. Natasha was standing and watching them with her arms folded across her chest and her hip jutted out to the side: a sign of disapproval. Steve was blushing furiously while Loki was utterly flustered. I walked over to ask if the men wanted some help. They both decided to give up and nodded profusely. I took the slices of bread and put them in the toaster slots and lowered the lever. I looked at the coffee maker and the jar was empty and the filter used. I rinsed the jar and refilled it and put in a fresh filter and coffee grinds. I turned to the men,

"Problem solved." I said cheerfully. Steve couldn't look at me out of embarrassment and Loki was staring at me with wide eyes. I saw Bruce nodding his approval and leave down to who knows where.

Natasha looked me over with an arched eyebrow. I returned the look and she turned away and sat down next to Clint and flipped on the TV and turned it to an old horror movie. I was afraid to sit anywhere with the team and Loki was distracted by the coffee maker. No one was paying attention to me so I slipped down a hallway to explore.


	13. All Locked Up

I came across a bunch of empty rooms. There were a few doors that were locked but I wasn't that curious to try and pick the lock. I came across a few rooms with the team's equipment in them and the rooms seemed to be customized. A room that I assumed was Steve's because of the shield had old posters of the WWII recruitment posters. Clint's had posters about bows and arrows and there were a couple of arrows displayed on the walls. I continued through the mansion and found a room with cars all lined up. There were also Iron Man suits, some were old and tattered and then there were ones that looked brand new and untouched. I wanted to go in the room, but there was a keypad to get in. I lightly grazed my finger tips on the pad to see if there were any indents on keys that were pushed in too many times. I let out a sigh for I didn't feel any dips. I started to turn away when a sort of cage fell around me. What was it with people and trying to lock me up?

I tried to figure out a way to escape when I realized that Tony was probably alerted that the security or whatever it was went off. Crud; more frustration directed towards me. I decided that if I was going to be here a while I should at least catch up on my sleep. I curled up on the surprisingly clean floor and drifted off.

**AN-**

**Short chapter is short because I felt like making it like that so there. Thank you all for reviewing, adding to alerts, and favorites, all that good stuff. I really hope you guys are liking it so far.**


	14. Breakfast and Shopping

I opened my eyes just barely to see Tony staring down at me. I squeezed my eyes tight and said,

"Shhhh, go away! I'm sleeping!"

Tony laughed at me and did something but I heard the cage around me lift up and away.

"I am not letting you lay in the middle of my hallway get up and I'll show you your room." He chuckled and held out his hand.

I took the help but I didn't let go of his hand so he could lead me up. I really didn't feel like having my eyes adjust to the bright lights. He didn't object and I followed him through the labyrinth of hallways. I could feel us stop outside a door and I heard it open I opened my eyes just enough to see. It was a very simple room. The bed had an ornate but simple white bed spread and the walls were barren. I guess none of the guys knew how to make up a teen's bedroom. I was okay with that. I shuffled over the carpeted floor over to the bed and curled up under the soft blanket. The bed was comfortable, but not as much as the one Loki had for me back in Jotunheim. I really didn't care at the moment as long as I could sleep. I could hear the door quietly click as Tony left and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I followed my nose down one of the hallways I explored yesterday till I came to the kitchen. I honestly thought I would find Natasha making food, but no Steve stood there pouring batter onto a pan and flipping bacon. I gave the bacon a death glare as I leaned against the wall.

"Hey you, what did bacon ever do to you?" I heard Clint say to me.

I raised my death glare to him and said "I don't kill animals for food, and it's not 'hey you,' my name is Stephanie. I shouldn't have to tell you twice Barton." It wasn't a good comeback but the way it was delivered it could have been one for anyone else who cared, because I got a couple 'burn' comments from Tony.

I smirked and walked away in search of a bathroom.

I came back and Tony started saying that if Loki and I were to be staying here we needed clothes and other necessities for living. I gave him a look of _are you serious_ and he nodded.

"We shall go today," he announced, "Well you, Loki, me, and Natasha for your . . . 'girly' stuff. Before you ask why I picked e over everyone, frankly I still don't trust Clint around you two yet, Steve barley knows how to work a toaster, let alone a credit card, I don't trust other people with Bruce and making him turn into a huge green rage monster, and plus we get discounts if I'm there, and I honestly don't think leaving Loki alone will do much good and I doubt he even knows what to buy." He flashed his thousand watt smile and I stared at him dully.

"Natasha doesn't need to come. I can manage on my own." I said. I personally didn't like shopping anyways and it would be awkward having to go shopping with Natasha.

Tony nodded and handed me a credit card.

"Do not lose this."

"I figured that much."

I watched as Loki switched into a suit with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Everyone jumped while he and I let slip two cocky smiles.

We left around ten and the whole time we sat in Tony's chauffeured car I sat squished up against the window trying to take in as much of the city as possible. When we pulled up into the K-Mart parking lot, I took no time in getting out and rushing inside to get my clothes. I grabbed the basic jeans and T-shirts and then went hunting for a bag I could use to carry things around in. I found a nice one with fake studs on it for only five bucks. Clearance rack: boo-yah! I tried to stay cheap but I figured Tony handed the card to me and trusted me with it and I knew he was rich and didn't care, why not? I went to the school supplies and bought a few pencils and notebooks. I found a beautiful one with the Eiffel tower painted on it. I also got a pack of rainbow sharpies and card stock. I went back to the shoe section and picked out a pair of converse, seeing as my real ones were in Jotunheim and these were only manifested. The second I was done I rushed through check out then went to hunt down Tony and my dad. I found them looking at some jeans that were actually really nice. Loki was trying to figure out why he had to wear them and not his traditional garb and Tony was frustrated with Loki being stubborn. I gently put a hand on Tony's arm.

"I got this. Dad, you have to wear it so you seem mortal. If they see you in your uniform people might think you are crazy and put you in a padded call with a whole bunch of other nuts." Loki mouthed an exaggerated 'Oh' but I could still tell he wanted to wear his helmet and cape. Tony went to take Loki to check out while I sat and waited. They finally got through and we headed back to the car. The second we got in the car I pulled out the sharpies and took out a purple one and asked for Loki's arm. He gave me a confused look but I ignored it. I wrote 'Stephanie was here' on his arm. He looked at it and smiled. He looked for a yellow and green sharpie. When he found them he also took out my new shoes and wrote 'LOKi'D' on the toe cap. I laughed and Tony rolled his eyes. It was a quiet trip back to Stark towers. When we got back, I hurried up the stairs as fast as I possibly could so I could set up my room. I whizzed past everyone else just as Tony and Loki arrived in the elevator. I rushed down the hallway and slammed my wooden door shut. I took out the sharpies and got busy. I remembered Clint had some sharpie writings on his wall, and I thought that was cool. I started writing quotes, song lyrics, random doodles, and anything else I could think of. Next I untagged all the clothes I bought and hug them um in the make shift closet. I then took all the notebooks and pencils out and placed them in a drawer that was in the night stand. I intentionally placed the hardcover notebook in last. I felt that it needed special care for some reason. It took me about a minute to put everything away.

I suddenly heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall. What was going on? I looked around for something that could be used as a weapon I didn't find anything so I pressed myself into a hidden corner and waited keeping my breath quiet.


	15. Computers with a Dash of Pepper

"Stephanie!?" I heard Natasha shout. She sounded urgent.

I opened the door a crack and Natasha was looking down the hallway. I slipped out of my room.

"What? What happened?"

"Are you okay? You rushed quickly down here." She said her face showed no emotion, but her voice did.

"Yeah, I was just putting all my stuff away I kind of got over excited."

"Got him!" I heard Steve shout.

Natasha stomped back into the main area and I scampered after her. Caught who? I saw Steve restraining Loki. I gave him a questioning look. Natasha walked up to him and slapped him.

"Uhm, what is going on?" I asked.

"It seems your _father_ found the perfect time window to escape; by saying you were being followed." Tony announced.

Loki shrugged. I couldn't believe it. Why would he try to leave? I had just met him and he was going to abandon me. Just like everyone else I had come to love. I saw Steve let go of Loki. I walked not back to my room but through the labyrinth of hallways.

"Wait! Steph!" I heard Loki say.

"Leave me alone!" I threw over my shoulder. I could hear the drips of ice in my words.

I walked down to a lounge room I found yesterday. There was calming music playing.

"You again," I heard a semi-electronic voice say.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I am Jarvis a computer programmed to help Mr. Stark and the other Avengers."

"Then why did you trap me?"

"I noticed the way Mr. Stark- Ah- Tony acted towards you. I figured that you were an enemy or a prisoner from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh, but really a cage; it couldn't have been like security guys?"

"Uh- no, Tony isn't one to keep around people he doesn't know."

"Oh, well please don't tell anyone I'm down here. I'm trying to hide."

"Will do, but I am afraid that Mr. Stark can enter the mainframe and find you."

"Dang it! Is there any way you can block the signal? "

"I'm afraid not, he can always override the systems."

I cursed under my breath.

"Can you tell if he is searching?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems he is searching now. It will only be a few seconds till he gets his results."

"Lovely. Could you tell me if he starts to come down here?"

"I don't think he will. He told the team that you needed some alone time. He seems to only make sure you stay inside the building."

"Sweet, Tony has class. I'll thank him next time I see him."

I leaned back in the cushy chair and listened to the sound of rushing waves and Native American flute music. I couldn't sleep, there were too many things rolling around in my head. Why would Loki try and escape, if he did he should have told me he would? Why does Clint hate both of us so much? Why was Tony bipolar when we got here? What happened back in Asgard? Why did Nick want us here not at S.H.E.I.L.D? I couldn't sit still at the moment so I stood up and started pacing. With Clint, I knew Loki possessed him, but Loki didn't have his powers and I barely knew what to do with mine. We were both technically harmless. I think Tony was all upset because Loki might have done or said something that pissed him off. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and clasped my hands together.

I heard the door near silently swish open. I jumped and saw a pretty red head with a clip board standing in the door way.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh no, I just came in here to think. I was just leaving." I quickly tried to edge out.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Steph." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Pepper Potts." She shook my hand.

"_The_ Pepper Potts; Tony talked about you all the time on the hellicarrier."

"Did he now? I'll have to tell him my thanks." I gave her a smile and I honestly couldn't tell my-self if it was fake or genuine. I continued on my way out. I walked past the car room I saw that the door was open. I couldn't help but to give in to my curiosity. I walked into the air conditioned room. Like a lot of the house, the floors were a spotless linoleum tiling. I walked around and noticed the many tables scattered with numerous tools and semi-finished projects. I noticed one that Tony told me about, it was a metal rose that was supposed to collapse into a ring, it was for Pepper and looked very beautiful and it was coming along quite nicely from the looks of it. I walked over to the various Iron Man suits and ran my finger tips over the cool metal. I took a particular interest in one that was slightly beat up. I let out a flicker of a smile. I made my way over to the many cars that were displayed in the back of the workshop. I laughed at one that I remembered from one of Tony's stories; it was one of his first cars and after he got it he crashed it into a tree.


	16. RESPECT

"Having fun there?" I jumped at the sudden noise. I turned to see Tony standing in the doorway with his classic look of amusement on his face.

"Sorry I couldn't help it; this room is just so . . . intriguing." I said. I knew I sounded amazed, and I was.

"I can't really say anything because I'm in here so often.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Since you saw the suits," he pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to the suit I liked and walked around it. "This one I don't think will ever be back in service unless I am truly desperate." He let out a small chuckle.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's my very first actually functioning suit; I'm not exactly sure it would sustain under battle."

"Oh, why don't you just recycle the parts?"

"I don't know, I guess I just keep it for sentimental; a memory of what started all of this." He gestured to a newer suit.

"Oh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you snap at me when we got here?"

"Oh, it's just something that Fury said it got me aggravated don't worry about it. Sorry for barking at you though."

"What did he say?"

"I said don't worry about it, it was just some stupid thing and we are going to leave it at that."

"Okay, but you are my friend and I may be young but I can always listen."

"Thanks. So are you gonna come back up or what? Your dad is kind of spazzing out."

"Ugh, he is, right now, the _last_ person I want to talk to at the moment."

"Hm, well it took convincing of me and the rest of the guys that he shouldn't follow you."

"Thanks for that, oh and I should probably ask, do you have any idea why Clint hates me so much? I mean I get Loki, but I haven't done anything to him; at least, not that I know of."

"I don't know. You would have to personally ask him. I know you don't want to, but it's the only way anything will get resolved."

I nodded and Tony made his way out of the room and I followed him up the stairs to the main area. We came up and I saw Loki pacing in front of the couch while Clint was watching TV. Clint finally gave up and shut the TV off.

"Dude, chill out! If you keep spazzing out, then you'll stress even more and . . . you know what I don't care; go ahead and keep pacing, but do it elsewhere." Clint shouted.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but he looked up and saw me.

"Steph, please can we talk?" Loki asked. I saw the pleading in his eyes, but I couldn't forgive him.

"No, we can't." I hissed and gave him the death glare. I could tell he was hurt, but I didn't care.

I knew I'd regret it, but I decided to torture him a bit. I went to the kitchen and started to pretend to look for food. I found the last pack of ramen and made it. When I was done I noticed how broken he looked. I had to admit I felt bad, but he deserved it. I sauntered off back to my room. I pulled out the hardcover notebook and started writing. I wasn't sure what, but it was little comments and observations of the past few months. I couldn't exactly call it a diary, but it was something like that. I started to hear a muffled conversation at the door. I took off my shoes quietly and padded over in sock feet to the door, thankful the floor didn't creak.

"Man, you are an idiot wanting to talk to a pissed girl; especially a pissed _teenage_ girl." I heard Tony say.

You know I'd really have to thank this guy. He is the only guy who actually knew some things about girls.

"Maybe, but she is my daughter and I am her father; I need respect and she needs to know that." Loki said.

Oh really?

"Loki, no you're not getting it. This is not about respect, if you care for her let her come to you. If she cares about you I know she will."

"How do you know? All you are is some playboy who has only had one solid girlfriend and no children."

"True, but you have known her fully for two days. I have known her for many months. Oh, and I do know about you being a dog but I did some research and found that she only had you for a year and half. She also told me that she never talked to anyone about anything. Not even her animals."

There was silence to that. I figured they were either having a stare off or they left. I decided to leave them alone and looked at the clock, it was eleven at night. Suddenly I felt a wave of tiredness come over me. I know the only thing I have been doing is sleeping, but having to keep up with all of these guys it does tire you out. I crept over to the bed not bothering to change. I figured if the conversation continued I could probably ask Jarvis for a fill in.


	17. Sleeping and Sunshine

I awoke the next morning to find a chair pulled up close to the head of my bed and the door ajar. Lovely, someone came into my room. Creep. I walked out into the main area after changing into my pajamas; I really didn't feel like having to admit I didn't change. I walked out to find Loki, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all sitting at the table. It looked like Bruce was trying to convince Loki to eat a soggy bowl of corn flakes. It looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. He was probably the one who came into my room last night. He was really taking this hard. I honestly couldn't see him like this.

"Hey dad?" I asked my voice sounding raspy.

He looked up with large eyes there was a tiny flicker of excitement in his eyes.

"We can only talk if," His eyes grew impossibly larger, "_if _you eat and sleep for at least an hour."

He hurriedly downed his bowl of cereal and whipped out of the kitchen into a side room. All of us stared in amazement at his speed for someone who hadn't gotten any sleep. I couldn't help but think of Loki as a little boy, promised a treat.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, I work with little boys with babysitting and he was acting very similar." I shrugged and sat down.

I noticed Tony had only a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You know if you drink enough of that, you are going to start sweating it. I'm pretty sure it already runs through your veins."

"Oh, ha-ha," He said sarcastically. "And if you don't eat any food, I know you are going to wither away into dust."

I grabbed an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. I made an exaggerated bite close to him.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever," I responded. I went to go sit on the couch a little away from where Clint and Natasha were curled up together sleeping. I edged the remote out of Clint's hand and flipped on the TV and changed it to the news. There were a couple of fires in Colorado, and they were asking for support. There were also a couple of reports of murders around the city. I continued to eat the apple as I bounced my leg up and down. I had a tiny issue with staying still.

I started to randomly wander around the main area. It seemed to be making Tony mad.

"Is there _anything_ that will make you sit still?" He said.

"Oh, sorry," I tried to sit down, but it wasn't working "Is there anywhere I can go without all of you flipping out; like somewhere outside?"

"Nope, thanks to command of S.H.I.E.L.D you can't leave Stark Towers without one of us, and honestly I don't think any of us want to go anywhere so early." Tony said.

"Wait, does Jarvis run through _all_ of Stark Towers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You said I can't leave Stark Towers, and Jarvis said you could track me through him. I am going to explore."

"I hate your problem solving!" Tony shouted as I bounced down the stairs.

"I know!"

I knew that the majority of Stark Towers was business, but I didn't care. It gave me something to do. I really didn't care that I was still in my pajamas and I was walking around a place probably crawling with adults. I found a lot of meeting rooms that were empty. There was an office that read Tony Stark: CEO. I opened the door and there was barely anything in there. I remember that Tony told me he was nearly never in there unless Pepper forced him to. I didn't see any people around so I got a little bored. I noticed after a while I had gotten down to the lobby. I went up to the front door slightly debating if I should walk out. I heard the elevator behind me open. I figured it was someone from the team. I turned my head slightly to acknowledge whoever it was. I placed my hand on the warm glass window. I really wanted to go outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly.

"I'm surprised you want outside." Steve said.

"Yeah, well, I'm different than other teenagers. Is there any way I can go outside without the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D flipping out?"

"Only if one of us is with you,"

"Does Nick really not trust us that much?"

"Afraid not, Director Fury tends to be a bit . . . nervous . . . around people and beings that he isn't familiar with."

"Oh, well that's just lovely isn't it?"

I watched a steady stream of cars whiz by.

"Here, I know about a park that's nearby, when he wakes up, ask Loki if he wants to come. I'll take you if you want."

"I'd like that very much." I smiled at him.

"We can only go if you go back up."

"Aw, but it's nice and warm right here."

"I swear you are just like a cat. Go back anyways."

"You gonna walk up the stairs?"

"Nah I trust you."

"Okay, meet you up there."


	18. Seizures are Nasty

I started to make my way back up the stairs and as I got closer to the top I realized that Steve got there faster and Loki was bombarding him with questions. Steve never answered any of them. I walked into the main area and Loki looked like a puppy that just drank five caffeine shots. I knew my mythology and he was always composed. Something was wrong.

"Loki, sit down." I said.

He sat directly where he was in the middle of the floor.

"Something's wrong. He never acts like this. Ever,"

"What do you think is wrong?" Tony asked urgently.

"I don't know, but he needs to be checked. I doubt we can take him to a doctor here. They won't understand how he works. Is there any way to contact Thor?"

"Yes, but we have to get Fury to do it."

"Then do it, please!"

Tony jumped out of his seat and instantly got to it. Loki got distracted by a ball I had in my pocket that I gave to him. It was a couple hours before Thor showed up. When he did arrive here he was carrying a gold bag that looked like an old fashioned medicine bag.

He pulled out a stethoscope and all of us looked at him confused. He was from a mythological heaven and they used a . . . stethoscope.

As Loki was checked I got nervous seeing the look of worry in Thor's eyes.

"Has he eaten regularly since you have arrived?" Thor asked.

I looked to the guys.

"All he has had was a bowl of cereal." Clint said from the couch.

"I'm afraid my brother's body has gone into a state of shock. I must inject a chemical into him, but it may cause a severe reaction."

"Please help him." I whispered.

Thor nodded and pulled out a needle and a vile of blue goo. He rolled up Loki's sleeve and asked for the guys to hold him down. I couldn't watch the needle go in, but after a couple of seconds I looked back and Loki was having a seizure, and no one was doing anything.

"Hawkeye throw me a pillow, Tony, Steve; move the furniture away from him now." Like a flash everyone moved. I placed the pillow under his head so there wouldn't be brain damage. Everyone stepped back.

"No one go near him, the only way to stop the seizure is to let him ride through it. If we do anything, it could be fatal for both him and us."

We all sat for a moment everyone looking worried, I probably did too, but I was more focused than worried. After a minute he thankfully stopped.

"Thor, help me gently roll him to his side." Thor jumped up and helped me while I placed Loki into the recovery position.

"How did you know to do that?" Steve said a little amazed.

"I'm certified in first aid." I responded.

"You called me Hawkeye." Clint said.

"Yeah, sorry, it was a quick second thought."

"Only my team calls me Hawkeye."

"Okay, you are worried about the name I called you, when a person that has been placed in your custody could have almost died?" I shot back.

He couldn't respond to that.

"He'll be out for a bit, he will be irritable when he wakes up, but until then someone needs to watch him in case he has a seizure again. I'll watch when I get back, but I need someone to do that for a couple of minutes." I said as I put my hand to his forehead. He felt hot. "Also if one of the guys could change him into something cool, that would be great."

"And where are you going while we babysit?" Clint hissed.

"You know what Clint, shut up okay? My dad just had a seizure and I know you don't care if he dies or not but I do. If for once you could keep your smart-alecky mouth shut, I'm pretty sure everyone would appreciate it. I am going to get a cold rag to give to Loki and get him some bland food. So shut the heck up or leave." I spat. Everyone looked back and forth between Clint and me.

Clint finally backed down and sat on the couch pouting.

"Thank you."

"Dude, you just got told of by a kid." Tony laughed as I turned down a hall to one of the bathrooms.

"Shut up Tony." Clint said.


	19. The Park

I found an emerald green rag folded up perfectly in the guy's bathroom. The initials on the rag were L.L. I knew it was Loki's. I ran it under some cold water and wrung it so it didn't drip. I walked back out and placed the rag on Loki's head, happy to find he was at least wearing shorts and a tee, and went to find some saltines. After about ten minutes Loki shook himself awake.

"What am I doing on the floor?" He shouted.

"Brother, you were in shock from travel so we gave you a cure. Your body began to quake, but thank Odin; young Stephanie here knew what to do so you wouldn't pass on."

He looked at me his green eyes burning with curiosity.

"Eat a cracker. It will make you feel better." I said not really knowing what to say.

He took the cracker from my hands and semi-ravenously ate it.

"Too bad you missed your daughter shut Clint up." Tony joked.

Loki looked at me proudly. "Ah yes I see the tongue of silver has been passed to you."

I shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Hey," I looked up to see Loki "thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

"Hey Steph, didn't you have a question for Loki?" Steve asked nudging me with his foot.

"Oh right, if you feel up to it, Steve offered to take us to the park down the street so we could get some fresh air."

"Whoa, wait this was never agreed upon!" Tony said instantly going on alert.

"Don't worry Tony, you won't be the one watching us, so if anything happens it won't be on your head." I sweetly smiled.

"Yeah right, I know Cap is a fast runner, but I would be a lot happier knowing that he wouldn't have to chase two of you. I also assume Thor will want to go back to Asgard."

"Actually I have arranged a mid day meal for Jane and myself today."

"Lovely, I am not sending Bruce because if he gets his blood pressure going he will turn into a big green rage monster. No offence."

"None taken," Bruce responded.

"Natasha you up for a stroll in the park," Tony asked.

"Not particularly,"

"Tony, why don't you go? I'm positive that the sunlight won't turn you to ash." I teased.

"As much as I would enjoy a stroll with you and Loki in the park I have business to attend to."

"Since when do you do business willingly?"

"Okay fine, it's a press conference that Peppers making me go to."

"Knew it, well have fun,"

"Yeah, yeah, the only person left is Clint." Tony responded and then everything that breathed in the room turned to look at him.

He looked straight at me. "You that desperate kid?" he asked.

I nodded my head and ignored the 'kid' remark.

"Fine, when are we leaving?"

I did a little happy dance and Tony and Loki both laughed at me.

"Oh, hush," I spat.

"We'll leave, when Loki feels up to it." Steve interjected.

"Oh, I'm all for it, but I do not think I am in adequate clothing."

"Jarvis, what's the temperate outside?" Tony asked the AI.

"It is currently sixty degrees Fahrenheit with a twenty degree wind chill."

"So maybe jeans and a tee shirt with a light jacket," I suggested.

"Precisely," Tony responded "You two change, and Hawkeye, no weapons and normal clothes thank you!"

Clint waved him off and stalked to his room. I ran to mine and grabbed my jacket. It was like a George Washington style soldier jacket. I walked back out into the living room and Loki followed. He had on bark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a not quite suit jacket.

"Ah yes the two Laufeysons both having a sense of style. I bet Steve loves the soldier jacket." Tony teased.

"Oh hush up Stark." I shot back.

The second Clint got out I snapped down the stairs and waited for the elevator door to open. I figured that if I opened the door I would get in trouble so I bounced on the balls of my feet, waiting for Steve to open the door. The second he did I stepped outside and relished the warmth and light of the sun, even though it was windy.

"You're glowing," I heard Loki say.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I responded.

"No, you are literally glowing." Clint said. I couldn't tell where he was looking because of his sunglasses.

I looked at my hand and sure enough there was a faint glow coming from it. At least I was electrically charging the street.

"Sweet, I should probably learn to control this though." I willed myself to relax and the glow went away.

"So off we go then?" Clint said sounding a bit indifferent.

Steve led the way to the park and on the way we got really weird looks from people. I guess it could seem weird seeing three men and a seventeen year old walking together. I made a few faces at the weird looks some kids were giving me. I got a few laughs from the guys and a slightly eerie laugh from Clint when I accidently made one kid start to cry.

When we arrived at the park Loki got distracted by an ice cream vendor and started asking random questions. I laughed at his childlike qualities as he asked the man how it was made and why it was called 'ice cream.' Steve and Loki both walked back and asked what kind of ice cream Clint and I wanted. I asked for vanilla and he asked for chocolate.

"Uh, what should I get?" Loki asked me.

"Steve, what flavors are there?" I asked.

"The basic three and sherbet," Steve responded

"Gross, I hate sherbet, dad try the chocolate."

He nodded and then they both scurried back. Clint and I sat on the bench and waited for them to return. It was a long silence until the two returned. Loki had already halfway downed his cone. Clint and I took ours and we got up and started walking down the paved sidewalk. I noticed Steve distracted Loki with a water fountain and they walked off. I had a feeling this was a bit intentional.

"Clint, I have a question."

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, it's just you frustrate me sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

"No, it's not your fault it's just, just- Gah!"

He cupped his hands around my face and dove in for a kiss. We had both dropped our ice cream and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke away and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've been dying to do that." He whispered and smiled back.


	20. A Kiss, Steve's Party, and Apologies

I couldn't help but smile at that comment. I could taste the chocolate ice cream he was eating, on my lips.

We were still entangled with each other when Steve and Loki came back. Steve had a knowing smile playing on his lips and Loki . . . well I'm not sure _he_ knew what he was feeling. There was a mix of anger, sadness, frustration, and I swear a little bit of pride.

To my dismay, Clint pulled away and I could see a touch of red on his cheeks. He started to scratch his neck, but his smile never faltered for a second.

"What?" I casually asked Loki.

"Really, out of all the men on Midgard, it had to be him?" He asked.

I nodded and continued smiling. I could feel Clint's calloused fingers start to intertwine with mine. At this point, I really could care less what my dad thought. I wasn't exactly sure myself why I didn't pull away or slap Clint after he kissed me. Did I want it to happen? I shook my head to banish the thoughts; I really didn't feel like trying to figure it out at the moment, so instead I raised Clint's hand to my lips and gingerly kissed it. I could feel, what felt like an electric shock, rush through Clint and pass to me. I saw the skin on his arms start to form goose bumps, as did mine.

I could tell Steve was on the brink of bursting into a fit of laughter. I looked at Loki and his face of utter confusion. I myself started to laugh. I looked up to see Loki looking really mad, which only made me laugh harder. It took a lot to finally contain my laughter which I had passed on to Steve and Clint.

"Well if all of you are done being children, I'd like to go back to Stark Towers." Loki huffed.

"You ready to go Steph?" Steve asked wiping his tears of laughter away.

"I'm ready when you guys are." I said looking at Clint specifically.

He nodded and Loki started walking quite fast and Steve rushed to keep up with him, leaving Clint and I to leisurely walk back, hands still clamped together.

"Okay, since you _don't_ hate me why were you acting like it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Let's just say I'm not one for subtly."

"So you faked an emotion that might backfire on you?"

"I tend to not think things through a lot." He said sheepishly.

"Wait," I said, stopping dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Clint looked at me urgently.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked his voice frantic.

"What about Natasha?"

"She and I are just friends. I know she seems like she likes me, but she swears she doesn't."

"People lie, Clint, I'm the daughter of the god with a silver tongue."

"I know that, but I also know Natasha." He said a bit impatiently.

I felt my blood start to boil and suddenly he ripped his hand apart from mine and started massaging it. I saw the blue sparks dance on my fingertips. I took a deep breath and the sparks disappeared.

"Sorry, I _really_ have to learn to control that. Anyways, I believe you, it's just I don't want to be the one that ruins your friendship with her." I said helplessly and looked at the ground.

He tipped my chin up to look at him and his amazing eyes.

"Hey, I understand, just leave it to me okay?" he whispered and gave me a quick kiss.

We continued walking and Clint returned his hand back to mine clasping them together.

When we got back, no one was there but us.

"Jarvis, do you know where everyone went?" Clint asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark went to a press conference; Thor has gone to meet Jane, Dr. Banner has gone to the College lab and Ms. Romanova has gone to her house."

"Thank you, so it's just us." Clint said.

Loki walked over to perch himself on a barstool, and glared at Clint as we made our way over to the couch hands still together. I could see Clint was getting antsy, so I looked at Steve and flicked my eyes over to Loki. He knew what I meant almost instantly.

"Hey Loki, you want to check out this new schwarma shop that opened up?" Steve asked.

Loki grunted pretty much saying no. Steve looked at me and I blinked pretty much saying _wait._

"Oh for goodness sakes go dad, you have to eat or you'll have a seizure again. It's either this or microwaveable food shoved down your throat while you are Boy Scout tied to a chair." I jokingly threatened.

"Boy Scout tied?" Loki asked.

"Wrapped in rope, then duct tape," I said blankly.

He nodded. "Let's go Captain, for . . . schwarma."

I smirked as the two large guys walked out the door.

"Now it's just us," Clint whispered.

"Not quite, Jarvis no record keeping of right now alright; this is classified." I spoke to the AI and there were a couple of beeps in response.

I turned my head back to Clint and the second I did, he crashed his lips against mine. My arms instinctively flew to around his neck. One of his hands claimed a spot at the back of my head and his fingers tangled in my hair, the other wrapped around my waist pulling me close. He started to make the kiss deeper but before I let him, I pulled away and I could feel the longing and hatred my body screamed at me for doing so.

"You taste like chocolate." I breathed.

"You taste like vanilla." He shot back.

"Want to make an ice cream swirl?" I laughed.

He shook his head at the joke and pulled me back for another kiss.

After we both lost our energy, we both reluctantly pulled away. We started to curl up on the couch instead, his arms wrapped around me and I had one arm lying across his stomach and my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heart beat and the rise and fall from him breathing has lulling me into a half sleep. My eyelids slid closed and I listened to the drone of my environments, after a couple minutes, Clint started talking again.

"Hey Steph?" He asked a bit whispered. I could tell that he thought I was asleep and was seeing if he could wake me for a second.

"Hm?" I muttered still not opening my eyes.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

I smiled at the question, knowing the perfect response.

"Clint, we just had a make out session. Do you seriously have to ask that question?"

There was silence.

"Why not tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"Can't,"

"Why not?"

"First it's the fourth of July. Second it's Steve's birthday, he's your team mate you have to do something for him."

"Right, well I figure that we are going to plan something when everyone else gets here?"

"Exactly my dear master assassin," I said poking his stomach and making him jump.

About an hour later the whole team, but Steve was at the tower. Tony had sent him and Loki on a wild goose chase for some random material.

"Alright, Steve's birthday is tomorrow as you all know, and it only seems right to throw him a party." I announced.

"Why are we going to project a celebration at the Captain?" Thor asked.

I heard Clint start to laugh and Tony sock him in the arm.

"No Thor, it's a figure of speech, it means that we are going to have a celebration for him." Tony explained.

Thor nodded his head, but I am pretty sure he still didn't entirely get it. I shrugged it off and continued.

"It is my opinion that we have a kind of 'old time' party, World War Two era to be exact."

I saw everyone nod and smile at the idea.

"First, Tony, can you look for a couple of his unit?"

He gave me a _you've got to be kidding me_ look.

"Hey just checking, second, Clint and Bruce can you look for hors d'oeuvres and drinks?"

They nodded.

"Thor, Natasha, can you help me decorate the ball room?"

They agreed.

"Alright so I know what to tell guests, what type of party is this?" Tony asked.

"I think it should be formal, and if it's not a hassle, if you could please invite the hellicarrier crew?"

"On it," Tony said.

Everyone went on to their appointed jobs and got busy. Thor and I went looking through storage to find any red, white, and blue anything. I found a couple of all three colored table clothes, balloons, and there was a bulk bag of confetti. Perfect. We walked up to the ballroom and I did a little happy dance, to see that there was one of those drawbridge looking things on the ceiling that when you pushed a button, it dumped whatever it was containing onto the people below. We blew up all the balloons, and scattered the confetti and placed it on the ceiling drawbridge. Then we set up the side tables and refreshment table. Clint and Bruce arrived back with the perfect selection of drinks and food. I asked them to set them out on the table. I went to check up on Tony. He said that all of the RSVPs were made and all that was needed was everyone dressed and Steve back. I didn't have a dress. I ran down to talk with Natasha and she didn't either. We both made an emergency trip to the mall and the first store we went into we thankfully found the perfect dresses. Natasha's was a basic black dress with spaghetti straps and no back. Mine was a knee length white dress with a thin gold fabric layering over it. There was one strap and it was like a bunch of flowers together falling. I found a pair of strappy gold heels and Natasha had black ones. Thankfully, I still had Tony's card. We quickly checked out and rushed back to Stark Towers, moments before Steve and Loki. We had both changed in the car and were rushing up the stairs. When we got into the ballroom, everyone was there near their hiding spots. Clint and Tony were upstairs telling Steve that they were called to an undercover mission and had to wear suits. We all hid in our spots while someone stood by the light switch. The room was dead silent, but you could feel the tension.

The second the doors burst open the lights shot on and everyone jumped out yelling 'surprise.' The balloons and confetti rained on the guests as the music started to play. Steve looked genuinely stunned as hoards of people rushed over to him to wish him a happy birthday. I walked over to the refreshment table and took a cup of juice. Bruce was standing guarding the punch bowl, I figured, Clint or Tony might try to spike it; also because I didn't want him to hulk out. I turned to look at the crowd and saw Clint trying to make his way over here. I smiled at seeing him in a suit, he looked so handsome. His attempt failed when he was pulled to the side by a couple of the older ladies and a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I laughed and somehow got to talking with a few older gentlemen. They were asking how I knew Steve, how old I was, favorite classes, were Steve and I an Item, it felt like a family reunion. Speaking to a bunch of old people I didn't know. I figured, some were from his unit, because they were dressed in the battle uniforms. I answered all of their questions when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful," Clint whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I could feel him straighten up behind me.

"I'm sorry gentleman, but I must take this fair maiden away." Clint said and I giggled.

"Aw, but she's so pretty! Can't she stay for a bit longer?" One of the old men asked. His name tag read: Stan Lee.

"Sorry my good man, but I need her." Clint responded and he rearranged his arms slightly.

I let out a tiny squeal when he lifted me up and carried me over to where the team sat.

"This is the little trickster who arranged this all, and yes the pun was intended." He said setting me down, but not moving his arms from my waist.

"Thank you so much, this is just all too amazing! How can I ever thank you?" Steve asked.

"No need to thank me, and besides you still haven't opened your gifts." I smiled.

"Why don't we open them now?" Tony asked.

We all gathered around the table designated for presents that was overflowing. It took at least an hour to go through it all. Steve had received a 'Technology for idiots 101' book from Tony, a collection of history books from Bruce, a bottle of metal shiner from Natasha, a flask with Steve's shield on it from Clint, and because Tony and Clint wanted to mess with the poor guy, a box of Pop tarts from Thor. Everyone else pretty much gave him war memorabilia. Mine was opened last. This one he took care in opening because I had wrapped it in a rare Captain America wrapping paper. When he finally got it open, he opened the binder that revealed all of the Captain America comics I could get my hands on. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks, you are the best person I have ever met." He said.

I smiled back. "Let's just say it's a thank you for earlier." I said grabbing Clint's hand.

After that, everyone flocked to the dance floor, at least those who were able. The music playing was an old swing dance record that Tony had lying around.

I noticed Steve had gone over to one of the side tables and sat down. I broke away from Clint, much to his dismay, and walked over to Steve.

"Don't tell me you are sitting out your own party." I teased.

"I kind of have to; I can't dance." Steve said shyly.

"Then I can teach you." I offered.

"I'm not so sure that's a great idea."

"Does it look like I care? Come on Popsicle, you are dancing tonight." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out there.

"Hold your hands like this." I told him cupping my hands palms up. He copied and I placed my hands in their proper position.

"We are going to take this real slow okay? First we are going to go to your left." He stepped to his right.

"Other left Cap,"

"Right, sorry,"

"Your fine, just breathe and relax."

He nodded and took a breath.

He stepped to the left.

"Good, now back to the right and then holding one hand we are going to turn out and pull back."

He did exactly that.

"Congratulations Captain Steve Rogers, you have just learned the basic moves of swing dance."

He had this goofy grin spread on his face.

"You ready to try some tricks?"

Then the smile dropped.

"It's okay; we'll take it really slow."

He nodded.

"Okay, we are going to do the basic step then we will do a jelly roll."

After the three basic steps I paused and let him come in.

"I'm going to turn against your arm till I hit your chest, do not let go of my hand till I say."

I spun in and stopped with his arm curled around me.

"Now grab my other hand with your other arm."

He did so and although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was a deep shade of red. His other hand dropped and I spun out.

"That's the jelly roll; honestly swing isn't hard you just have to be able to move with the music." I smiled at his pale face; he looked like he was going to be sick. I let go of his hands and he hurriedly left the ballroom. I felt a certain archer's hands cover my face.

"Guess who!" He said.

"Hmmm, Thor?"

"Nope,"

"Oh, it's got to be Tony."

"Guess again,"

"Loki?"

"Here maybe this will help," He used one hand to cover my eyes while he took something off and tied it around as a blindfold. He spun me around to what I assume was a hundred and eighty degrees. I felt his lips press against mine and I could taste a bit of juice on his mouth. He pulled away.

"Well?"

"Oh you totally have to be one of the older gentlemen I was talking to earlier!"

"You're killing me here!" he said exasperated and untied the makeshift blindfold which was his tie.

"Oh you," I said in a totally fake disgusted tone.

"Yeah whatever, I know you are happy to see me."

"How can you be completely positive archer?" I said sweetly, both of us knowing that I was using bait for the bite.

"Because I can little trickster," he hissed into my ear as he drew me close.

"Just like you can be certain that your arrows will hit their target?"

"Yes and you can thank hours of practice for that."

"Practice makes perfect correct?"

"Yes it does."

"Well then you might want to keep practicing little archer." There was the bite. I pulled away from his arms and sauntered over to the balcony doors.

I glanced over my shoulder as he stood there completely dumbfounded when Loki walked over. He asked Clint something and Clint shook his head and said something. Loki half looked over his shoulder, while Clint stared after me. I gave a vicious poison smile and continued back outside. I half expected Loki or Clint to come outside, but they never did, so I came in to join the festivities. I ended up dancing with five of the older men, ten of the male hellicarrier crew, and all of the Avengers guys, but Clint, and Loki. At the end of the party, I was exhausted. We all decided that we would clean up tomorrow. I went back to my room and changed into more comfortable clothing. I was wearing black sleep shorts and an old camp shirt my brother had given me. I pulled my frazzled hair up into a ponytail and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep, because I kept hearing a twanging sound followed by a thud. I went out of my room in search of the source. My hunt sent me down to the training room's archery range. I slipped through the open door, and saw Clint firing off arrow after arrow, every time, never missing the bull's eye.

"Clint?" I asked, worried.

He grunted in response never stopping once.

"Clint, look at me!" I said a little louder than wanted.

He turned his head after slowly lowering his bow. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. He was exhausted as well.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I whispered.

He dropped his head and fell to his knees dropping his bow.

"Clint!" I rushed over to him.

I made him look at me, his face looking so young, but his eyes were filed with age and experience.

"Clint I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would take it that literal. I know you; you are the best archer in the universe. You practicing is pointless, because you are already the best."

He looked at me his face never changing from that weary sadness.

"This is my entire fault, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry. I never think before I act, it is always my fault. I am so sorry." I kept repeating those last four words as I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

I dropped my hands to my lap and let my eyes close. I felt two hands cup around my face and wipe the fallen tears away. Then those same hands grabbed my trembling ones. I felt him coming closer and I felt him gently kiss me, trying his hardest to not make it deeper. His hands quickly flew up to where they always were when we kissed, this time was different. I deepened the kiss myself and he started to lean me back, having his hand ready to keep my head from hitting the cement floor. When I was fully lying down, he broke the kiss and lay down next to me. I crawled into the same position we were in when we were on the couch. He had one if his arms behind his head though.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" he whispered.

"Do what?" I said my voice shaky.

"You blame everything on you. It's not healthy."

I couldn't respond. I didn't want to tell him it was because everything was always blamed on me, so after a while it became a habit.

He knew that I didn't want to answer for some reason, so he didn't press on. We just continued laying there. His rhythmic breathing and heart beat mix were starting to make me fall asleep. After a little bit, I felt someone lifting me up and carrying me. We went up the stairs and down a hallway into a room. I knew it was a bedroom, because I was laid under the covers of a bed. After a minute, I felt someone slide in next to me. As long as that was all it was I was fine. I felt the rough calloused fingers of an archer intertwine with my long thin ones. I smiled knowing it was Clint and fell back fully asleep.


	21. Clean up!

The next morning I woke up to see that I was in Clint's room, but there was something missing: Clint. I looked around and noticed there was a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. I opened it and read it,

Steph,

I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked too peaceful. I'm sorry if I freaked you out by having you wake up in my room, it didn't feel right to walk into yours. We are all down in the ballroom cleaning up, if you want to help then come down.

With Love,

Clint

I smiled at the letter. He was so sweet. I quickly got out of the bed and rushed to my room and got dressed. I rushed down the couple of flights to the ballroom, and slowly opened the door. I slipped in as quite as a whisper. I noticed, Tony and Loki were screaming at each other while trying to fold the table. Natasha and Thor were picking up the large trash that had been thrown around. Bruce, I saw sweeping the floor, and Steve was folding up the table cloths. I looked around for Clint when I heard something drop behind me. I saw Steve stop for a second and Look up and smile, but then seeing I saw him he quickly returned to what he was doing. I sensed that the thing was coming close. At the last second I ducked out of the way watching Clint fall to the floor.

"That's for scaring me last night." I teased holding out my hand and bracing for his weight.

I could feel as he grabbed my hand that he tried to pull me down. That's why I braced myself. He pulled himself up and it knocked me a bit off balance. His quick reflexes allowed his arm to shoot around me to catch me then pull me close. He brought his lips to mine.

"That's for looking so beautiful while you sleep." He whispered.

"If you two are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, we have a room to clean." Loki hissed.

"Yeah, Steph, come over here and help me, since your dad is useless!" Tony shouted.

I shrugged to Clint and he mouthed the word, _later_. He jumped back up to the rafters to get rid of the stuff some of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents had thrown up there. I walked over to the table that Tony and Loki were trying to put down, and Loki side stepped allowing me through. The only words that were exchanged when we put down the table was Tony counting down so we could turn it and fold up the legs, then lift it up and move it. Loki smirked and I could tell he was embarrassed.

After ten minutes of me being down there we got done. The second we started to leave, Clint was at my side covered in dust. He went to wrap his arm around me, but I ducked out of the way.

"Take a shower first!" I laughed pulling off a thin cobweb from his shoulder.

He nudged me and rushed up the stairs.

"So you and Clint huh?" Tony asked elbowing me.

"Yeah, are you jealous flyboy?" I smiled.

"No, he just wouldn't shut up about you though. He was always saying that he knew you would never like him, and how he would die if he didn't kiss you."

"Did he really?" I asked, my mischievous grin coming out.

I went up stairs to the guy's bathroom and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer so I walked to Clint's room instead. I knocked and he shouted from inside.

"It's Steph," I said opening the door a crack.

"Come in," he said.

I walked in and he had a towel around him. I sat on the bed, while he scurried around grabbing clothes. He walked into the closet to get dressed. I lay back on his bed and took in his scent. I was like that the whole time he got dressed, and then he came out and sat on the bed next to me.

"May I now?" he asked, his eyes turning into a puppy's eyes when they beg.

I laughed at his puppy face and nodded. He started to creep close to me and unexpectedly he used his quick reflexes to grab me and hoist me over his shoulder. I made an attempt to kick the archer as he stood up, but he had tied my feet together with a rope. I then started to hit his back, but it had no effect on him.

"Put me down!" I shouted trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Nope, not till we go where I want to," he said making sure he had a firm hold on me so I wouldn't fall.

"What? No, you are not taking me outside like this." I squealed.

"I'm not taking you _outside_, no I am taking you somewhere within the building."

My eyes grew wide and then I continued to try and attack him, to no avail. When I finally stopped, he opened his door and carried me out into the main living area past the rest of the team and Loki. I decided, maybe Loki would get him to put me down. I pretended to play dead and go limp.

"Really Clint?" I heard Tony say.

"Yes, she wouldn't have come if I didn't do this and Loki, no she is not dead, watch," Clint said and then he snapped at my side and I couldn't help but jump.

I looked up and pouted at the team. I saw Loki sit back down in a huff. Clint started to move again and as we walked down the stairs, Tony gave me a teasing wave and I stuck my tongue out at him. We bounced down the steps, Clint thankfully taking into consideration my fear of elevators. He could've easily gotten me into it in my current state, but I think that it was also for suspense. We finally got down to a familiar hallway; it was the way to the archery range. He was right; I wouldn't come down here if I wasn't tied up.

"Clint, please," I said urgently.

I didn't get a response. I didn't want to be down here and re-live the memory of last night. I started to fight back as best as I could, Clint only tightened his grip.

"Seriously Clint, please stop I don't want to do this." I said feeling the tears well up behind my eyelids and spill over. I heard him open the door and he walked in and turned around and locked the door. When he turned, I saw the spot where Clint was last night, and where we laid down. The memory flashed passed my eyes at least ten times, each time making tears fall down my face. He turned back around and walked over somewhere and set me down in a chair. He pulled up a chair to sit in front of me. I closed my eyes and tried to stop crying, but it was no use. I opened my eyes and I could feel my whole body tremble. Clint was looking at me with worried eyes. I couldn't help but drift away and look at the spot where Clint was shooting last night. He grabbed me face and turned it to look at him.

"It's not your fault." He whispered, only making my shaking worse.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Yes it is; I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Stephanie stop, what's done is done so leave it in the past. I am fine now, see?"

"That's not the point! Clint, my whole life I have been trying to please people, and here you come along always saying its fine when I mess up, but it's never fine, it just shouldn't have happened. Saying its fine is like shooting someone then saying 'oh well, there's plenty more where that came from.'"

Clint looked at me with shock. I couldn't believe I had actually told him something about my past, something that actually mattered.

"See that's the thing, you don't have to please me, I am quite happy with you just the way you are flaws and all."

I laughed at that, but I continued to cry.

"Oh Steph," he whispered and pulled me in and wrapped him arms around me protectively.

We stayed in that position until I stopped crying. I felt guilty I made his shirt wet. He pushed me back his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you ever say it's your fault around me okay? Otherwise we are going to do this again." He lightly joked and then wiped the fallen tears from my face.

I laughed at that and kissed him.

"Okay," I said.

"Hey, can I confess something?"

"Yeah,"

"Your smile is the prettiest smile I have ever seen."

"Can I confess as well?"

"Sure,"

"This smile only exists because of you."

He smiled and then kissed me.

"Have you ever done archery?" he asked, annoying me that he broke the kiss.

"I used to."

"Oh really? Well let's just see how much you know." He quickly untied the rope from my ankles and pulled me over to the range.

"What bow did you work with?"

"I do believe a compound."

He dug through a case and pulled out the familiar bow. He gave me five arrows, and gestured for me to set up. I was a little confused at his change in topic. I shrugged and grabbed an arrow, nocked it, and raised the bow bringing the string back to my cheek. I took a breath and released. The arrow hit the red ring. I lowered the bow and looked at Clint. He nodded in approval and got up and walked over.

"Not bad, there are a few things though that we can tweak. Nock your bow,"

I did so and then raised my arm in the firing position. Clint lifted my elbow just a bit and brought my arm back a bit farther. I shot and it hit the yellow ring, but not the bull's eye.

Clint came up behind me after I had nocked another arrow and placed his arms around me, going to the right firing position, I got a little distracted, by his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck then we both released the arrow sending straight into the bull's eye. I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime," he shot back.

I gave him the bow to put away. He put it away then went to retrieve the arrows. He pulled out the first two and put them away. He pulled out the last arrow and handed it to me.

"Take it, as a reminder." He smiled.

"Clint, no, I'm not going to take one of your arrows! What if you needed it?"

"That's just a trainer one, all of me real ones are locked away."

I nodded and brushed the feathers at the end. For such a simple object, it just gained ten times the value in my eyes. We both suddenly jumped when the AI's voice came over the intercom.


	22. Training

"Ms. Stephanie, it seems that you are requested in the gym."

"That's odd, Jarvis who's asking for me?"

"Loki is Miss, he says it's for training and Mr. Barton is invited to come."

I shrugged and Clint and I walked up a floor to the gym, to find Loki in his Asgard uniform. He saw us and took off his coat. He asked Clint to sit on the side for this exercise.

"Form a ball of energy," he commanded.

"I don't know how to do that." I said.

"Then learn," he said a bit harshly.

I saw Clint tense up and clench his hand into a fist.

I took a breath and tried to manifest even a small ball of energy, but all I got was a fizzle and a tiny pop. I got a little upset that Loki was glaring at me and I couldn't do anything. I got an airy feeling and because the room was metal, it lit up like a Christmas tree instantly. I tried to see if I could channel it into a ball, but it only started to get windy and I noticed my hand was starting to fade. I calmed myself quickly and Loki was glaring at me and Clint had eyes the size of Jupiter.

"Loki, maybe it would be better if she learned to control the whole room charging first." Clint suggested.

"You think so little mortal bird?" Loki hissed.

"I'm just saying it might be a bit safer."

Loki shot a look office, but I saw a flicker of something and then the wheels in his head start to turn. He slinked over to Clint and stood only inches apart from him.

"I think you're right . . . Clint." Loki said slyly.

"Maybe we could use a bit of bait for her to learn?" he continued.

It clicked in my head what he meant, but before I could warn Clint, Loki whipped off a pair of handcuffs on Clint's belt clasping one end on his wrist then the other on a metal pole attached to the ceiling. The pole was meant to hold punching bags. I cursed Fury for requiring all of the Avengers to have the handcuffs in case of Loki and me. Loki stole the key from Clint's pocket and nimbly jumped out of the way as Clint tried to swipe it back. I rushed over to Loki and tried to grab it, but it turned to smoke at the touch, it was a duplicate.

"I thought you had your powers taken from you." I stated icily.

"They were, but you see I have this poor older brother who has a mortal's heart. He took pity on me and returned them, now isn't that sweet?" he asked coolly as his lips curled into an evil smile.

"Let Clint go,"

"Not until you complete your training little one."

I glared at my father.

"You see, the room is metal, as is the hook and handcuffs, if you charge the room, your little boyfriend here gets a shock. Seeing as the electricity is running through a conductor, I'm not sure that he will make it out alive." He continued with a smirk on his face.

It shook me to the core to think that if I couldn't control it I could kill Clint. No, I can do this, he will live.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

"Don't be in such a rush little one, first you must learn hand-to-hand combat."

I smirked, this ought to be good.

I launched myself at him raising an arm to act like I was going to hit him. As I had hoped he fell for it and blocked, leaving his stomach wide open. I brought my knee up to my chest and kicked him. He fell back against the wall at the blow. I kept coming at him, with side swipes to the head, a round house kick, knees to the gut, and foot stamping. When he was fully doubled over and gasping for air, I kicked him where it counted. Other than the first block, he never touched me. That's what you get for locking up my boyfriend.


	23. Silver Tongue Turned int a Blade

I waited for a while for Loki to compose himself. When he finally did, he went over to Clint, elbowed him in the stomach, and took the other pair of handcuffs. Before I could lunge at him for hurting Clint, I was forced onto my knees by two Loki-copies. The original Loki went behind my back, roughly grabbing my arms and handcuffing me.

"This exercise, you won't be fighting, at least not physically. Now you get to control that electric charge of yours." He said wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

I looked up and gave him a death glare, but nodded for him to continue.

"Hm, this is a waste of our time; I know you'll never do it. You are just going to fry Barton, and move on anyways. Even if he did give you that little pep talk earlier, it still will be your fault, every single time." He hissed.

I looked at him confused, he'd been listening?

"Oh yes, little child, it's amazing how much you can get from a computer system."

I cursed Jarvis.

"Last night as he stood firing arrow after arrow, only to make his aim better for you, the nights he would lie alone in his bed, thinking about every word you two exchanged before the kiss. He hated himself for being so rude. All of that was your fault. Not to mention the countless times that the house I placed you in, laughed at your mistakes, with you being the cause."

I clenched my teeth, willing the airy feeling down. I wouldn't, couldn't hurt Clint.

"Don't even try to fight it, just burn him and move on. You will never be stronger than it, or me, of anything else. You are weak."

"No," I rasped.

"No?"

"No, you are the weak one. You are nothing more than a selfish child who never got what he want because neither daddy didn't want him. I am stronger than you, because I _can_ fight this. I can fight it and you, because I have something I care for. You are weak, because you only care for yourself. You never cared for Psyche, she only pitied you. It may be my fault, but I can accept it because I am strong, I know I'm not perfect. The only thing that matters is those you keep around you, unlike you, who only sought power; that is why you fail and are weak. You have no one who supports you, not even the frost giants who are your own people." I spat staying calm, but letting my words have edge.

I stood up and the two Loki-copies disappeared and I advanced on the original. I forced the energy to my wrists, and broke the handcuffs. I then moved it down to my hands, and manifested a large blue ball, with wind whipping from it. The whole time the lights of the room were going wild. As I got close to Loki he disappeared. I let the energy fade as I turned around. I didn't expect Loki to be so close he raised his hand and brought it down, striking me and before he knew what he'd done, I broke. I lost it and the tears I was holding escaped and started to waterfall down my face. I ducked around Loki and ran out of the room, I heard Clint calling after me and then his feet coming to. Loki must have let him go. I sped up and whipped into the main area and to my room. I slammed the door and heard Clint still pounding after me. I dragged the chair to the door and put it under the handle not allowing him, or anyone in.

"Stephanie please, open the door and let me in!" Clint shouted sounding muffled through the door.

"No!" I said.

"Please, he says he didn't mean to."

I didn't say anything as I watched the eight legged horse from Loki's room for me appear on my bed. I picked it up and went to the door and threw out the toy and quickly slammed the door shut before Clint could say anything.

"Steph, please," He said through the door.

"No,"

"Fine, I won't leave this spot until you come outside."

I rolled my eyes and lay on the bed.

"Miss, would you like something to eat?"

I heard the voice after what felt like seconds, but from a glance at the clock it had been hours.

"Sure Jarvis, can I have something light though?"

A meal consisting of pasta and a can of sprite appeared on the nightstand.

"Thanks Jarvis,"

I figured that Clint heard me move because he started talking.

"I remembered a song that reminds me of this moment. It's by a band called 'The XX' and the songs called Heart skipped a beat. I'm going to sing it, but if you don't like it just tell me to stop okay?"

I nodded my head, then remembering he couldn't see me I stopped and sat next to the door.

"_Please don't say we're done, When I'm not finished. I could give you so much more; make you feel like never before. Welcome they said, welcome to the . . . floor."_

He stopped for a second seeing if I had any objections.

"_It's been a while and you've found someone better, but I've been waiting too long to give this up. The more I see, I understand, but sometimes I still need you. Sometimes, I still need you, sometimes I still need you, sometimes I still need you, sometimes I still need you, sometimes I still need you, sometimes I still need you, sometimes I still need you."_

I was mesmerized by his voice I mean Clint had some pipes.

"_And I was struggling to get in; Left waiting outside your door. I was sure, you'd give me more. No need to come to me when I can make it all the way to you. You made it clear you weren't near, near enough for me. Heart skipped a beat and when I caught it you were out of reach, but I'm sure, I'm sure, you've heard it before. Heart skipped a beat and when I caught it you were out of reach, but I'm sure, I'm sure you've heard it before. Heart skipped a beat and when I caught it you were out of reach, but I'm sure, I'm sure you've heard it before. Heart skipped a beat and when I caught it you were out of reach, but I'm sure, I'm sure you've heard it before. _Yeah, that song the 'outside your door' part was what clicked. I really hoped you liked it."

I smiled, I didn't like it I loved it. I felt my body aching to kiss him, but I just couldn't bring myself to open the door. Clint started to hum and lulled me to sleep with my head pressed against the door.


	24. Return

When I awoke the next morning to find Jarvis had made me a bowl of cereal. My head was hurting from being pressed against the door all night. I wanted to see if I could see outside, but if lint was still there and sleeping I didn't want to wake him up.

"Jarvis, can you pull up the feed for the hallway?" I whispered.

I jumped when a flat screen unfurled from the wall. It started playing the footage live, and I saw Clint sleeping in the hallway with his back against the door. I smiled at him from the screen, he looked worried. I noticed someone had given him a blanket. I walked over to the door and kicked it lightly. I watched the camera to see Clint jump up and look at the door. He smiled and put his hand to the door and I mirrored it. I wouldn't talk to Loki, but I missed Clint. I moved the chair from the door. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. I opened the door and stood there playing with my hair and biting my lower lip. I glanced at Clint then I couldn't look at him. He grabbed my waist pulling me close, he tipped up my chin making me look at him. I wanted to look away, but I was mesmerized by his sparkling blue- gray eyes. He closed his eyes and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he leaned down and pressed his head to mine.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you to, but I'm scared of him."

"I know, but I'll protect you. I promise."

I smiled and that was when he kissed me.

We walked out of the hallway hand in hand, into the living room. I saw Loki shoot out of his seat. I jumped in response, as he came towards me. I started to back up slowly, eventually letting go of Clint's hand. Clint stepped in front of me as Loki got close.

"Not such a smart idea Loki." Clint said strongly.

"Don't tell me what to do pathetic little archer." Loki hissed.

He tried to sidestep Clint, but he threw out his arm not allowing Loki to pass.

"Stay away from her." Clint muttered.

"She's my daughter mortal, now let me pass."

"Nope, can't do that; oh and if she's your daughter why'd you _hit_ her?"

Everyone cringed at the word. I saw Steve tense up in his chair, and Tony stiffen.

I saw Loki thinking of a way to not make him the bad guy.

"She needed to be taught a lesson. I demand respect and she didn't give it to me. I simply set her in place. Now let me through."

Clint blocked him once more. Loki brought his arm up to hit Clint. Clint not expecting a fight didn't block the attack and doubled over. When he stood up Loki had made his scepter appear. He was about to bring it to Clint's heart. I took a last minute decision and jumped into the path. Loki couldn't stop the spell when it began. I fell to the floor, but Clint caught me so I didn't hurt myself. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Loki smirking at me and Steve handcuffing him.

Next thing I knew, I was in a medical ward, it looked familiar. I knew where I was instantly when I saw the nurse who had taken care of me on the hellicarrier. I sat up quickly and felt a pain zing through my body.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you move too quickly." She said.

"Already did," I gasped.

"I was told to tell you that when you wake up, go outside, and a guard will take you to a room to talk to Director Fury for debriefing."

I nodded, and gently lowered myself to the floor. I walked out of the infirmary expecting some lameo guard, but no Clint stood at the ready looking dreadfully too serious. He looked down at me and smiled then crushed me with a hug. I gasped from the pain and he quickly released me, settling for a long kiss instead. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's good to have you back." He said.

"It's good to be back."

We walked through the metal hallways in a comfortable silence until I broke it.

"So are you guys going to be debriefed too?" I asked.

"Actually we were debriefed a couple weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago, how long was I out?"

"Uh, for four weeks . . ."

"Four weeks? I was out for a month?!"

"Uh, yeah,"

I felt my knees give way and I fell to the floor. Clint caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been out for a month. What happened?"

"Nothing really, we all came in everyday to see you, Loki is here in the cell."

"That won't hold him." I said instantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, remember he has his powers back? He can teleport if he wants to, he'll only be playing us till we let our guard down."

"Then we can't let that happen can we?"

I shook my head no as he helped me up.

"Come on, we'll tell Fury when we get down there."

We walked back; I could feel I was shaking.

When we got there, Nick Fury was waiting outside the door. He sent Clint into a room close by before he could say anything and Nick pulled me into an interrogation room.

I looked at the large mirror, knowing Clint was behind it I gave a nervous smile.

"Sit," Nick hissed.

I sat and watched as he paced around in front of me.

"What happened between you and Loki?" he asked.

"He said some things, I said some things, we fought, and he hit me. I couldn't take it, so I left."

"No, what happened that made you come to the medical ward?" he stated bluntly.

"Exactly that, then I saw him going to hurt Clint, so I took the blow."

"Why did you take the hit for Barton?" he hissed leaning across the table and coming close to my face.

"Because he was a member of the team, I am more dispensable then the Avengers. Sir," I said, meeting his glare.

"Really because this footage says that there's another reason." He pushed a button and scenes from Stark Tower security footage began to play.

It seemed like every kiss, hug, and gentle word was caught. I watched as the last scenes to play were the ones of the training room, the night in the hallway, and Loki and Clint fighting.

Nick looked at me and I had nothing to say.

"Well?"

"Take what you want from it. I still would have taken the blow for him, and any other member. Now if you are done wanting to know about why I have a heart, I would like to bring up the fact that, Loki, your little evil play toy has his powers back, and the ability to leave that unit anytime he wants. He's waiting for you to let your guard down."

"That's not the matter at hand." He growled.

"Really; it's not important, that everyone on this ship could be killed? That only one person, really knows how he works? That you probably just put the most dangerous man alive in a secluded cell, to be alone?"

He sat speechless.

"If we're done here, I'm going to figure out a way to save everyone. Buh-bye."

I turned and walked out the door. When I was in the hallway, the team stood there in amazing, with Tony having a proud smile on his face.

"What do you need us to do?" Steve asked.

"Nothing yet, I'm going to talk to him to see if I can get anything."

"I must warn you, he does say things that might break you down." Natasha warned.

"I know, it's a psychological trick, I wouldn't expect anything less." I nodded.

Tony was the one who came with me; I didn't want Clint, because he could be taken, it made him extremely disappointed. It was also, because Tony was the only one who was stupid enough and indifferent enough to deal with Loki's bite.


	25. Back to Square One

When we finally arrived, we walked into the large metal room to see Loki standing at attention in front of the door. It was weird being on the other side of the glass for a change.

Loki had a mischievous grin spread across his face the second we walked in.

"Oh has the man of metal and blood traitor come to visit?" He hissed.

"As a matter of fact we have, Loki." I said.

"Not father or dad? Such a shame," he said.

I had to take a breath I really wanted to punch him, even though I had minorly controlled my power, it was still hard not to hate Loki.

I walked up closer to the cell of the door.

"Loki, please you don't have to be like this, let me help you."

"Oh but I do have to be like this little one, it is who I am. I don't need your help."

"I know I sound like Thor saying this, but I know you, you are better than this. Loki, you are different from everyone, the past has already come and gone, the future has yet to arrive, right now is a gift that's why it's called the present. You treat it like your death. Please Loki I know that you can be good."

I saw a flicker of resentment in his eyes, but he pushed away till I could say something.

"Then I guess that's what makes us the same child, we both live in the past, yet look to the future?"

I cursed him for that.

"And what about you metal man? You are one who knows so much, yet so few. Who can calculate the precise moment a person your size would die if they had a noose around them. Who can know just how much force it would take to kill yourself if you pushed a blade through you? " Loki said coolly looking past me.

I looked at Tony, he shrugged. Had he seriously thought about . . . that?

"Oh, have you not told your new best friend that death is a constant visitor into your palace of a mind? Shame," Loki laughed then walked away ending the conversation.

"Come on Steph, we are done here." Tony glared at Loki then turned around to walk out.

I followed him out in silence.

"Is it true?" I whispered not daring to look at Tony when we were out of the room.

"Stephanie Musgrove look at me." He commanded.

My eyes shot to him.

"Thank you, don't worry about it. I have never taken it seriously. I see everything in numbers, so it's not uncommon to look at a piece of rope and figure out the math, or to look at a piece of sharp metal and figure out the force. All of it is always pushed to the back of my mind I swear." Tony continued.

"Tony, just don't ever think you aren't important. I know that if you left a lot of people would be terribly upset."

I leaned over and gave him a caring hug; he seemed surprised at the gesture, but he slowly returned it. After a couple seconds, he pushed me away and looked me in the eyes.

"I heard that comment, about you being more dispensable than the Avengers, that's not true. You are in this with us. I know people would not be happy if you died. Clint is finally happy after years of sadness; Bruce is surprisingly glad he isn't the only one that needs temper control, Capsicle's happy that everyone is not fighting, Natasha is happy she's not the only girl on the team, Thor is happy that even if for a second, Loki was happy. I'm happy that you ignore everything bad about me. In short the team has actually stopped fighting since you arrived, if you left we would fall apart. Whether you like it or not you are part of the Avengers."

I smiled at the words, but a small part of me knew they were a bit empty.

"Now come on, they're going to think something happened to us."

We walked back and Natasha instantly rushed to me.

"What happened?"

"Uh, nothing really, He just tried to mess with us but that was it." I said not daring to look at Tony for fear I would give something away.

Clint seemed to be seeing something that no one else was. He gave me a questioning look, but I shrugged it off.

"Well, we might have to try later." Natasha sighed bringing me back to reality.

"It may have been because two people were there. If only one were to go, he might be more inclined to talk." I whispered more to myself than anyone.

"You have to be the one to do it." Natasha said as everyone stared at me.

"Why, I'm a kid, he might talk to you more. Besides Natasha, you're better at interrogation than anyone."

"That's where you are wrong. Loki is your dad; he might slip and say something to you. Also, he knows what get on my nerves." Natasha responded.

"I guess that's true, fine I'll do it, but only if we grab something to eat first. I'm starving."

With that, we all headed towards the mess hall. I noticed the whole time I couldn't look at Tony the same and Clint knew something happened but he didn't want to bring it up, at least not yet.


	26. Silver Tongue

We walked to the mess hall and when we got in, people started to stare and point at me. A few of them started to whisper. One girl that I had seen from Steve's party fawning over Clint gave me a sweep of her eyes and a laugh. I gave her, a shock to her hands making her drop the metal try and her food fly all over her. The team had seen what I did and scolded me for it, but it was totally worth it.

"Why would you do that?" Tony said exasperated.

"I do what I want." I said shrugging with a mischievous grin.

"Wow, you are like the exact copy of Loki, but female." He said.

My mischievous smile was replaced with a fake one. I didn't want to be like Loki, he was cruel. It wasn't hard to tell that Clint knew something was up. He got up from his seat and walked out of the mess hall and glanced over his shoulder. I knew he wanted me to follow. When we got into the privet hallway Clint was obviously pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound casual as to not give anything away.

"I don't know you tell me. I saw that your smile was fake; I'm trained to read faces. I know something happened between you, Tony, and Loki. Something you don't want to talk about." He said clearly trying to suppress his anger.

Dang was he good, but I am better. Child of the god of lies you know?

"Look, nothing happened. I just don't want to be compared to my father at the moment okay?"

"I know you're lying."

"Are you sure? Could it just be jealousy that clouds your judgment?" I said easily slipping into the 'silver tongue' trait.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"You might be because I trusted taking Tony, more than you to see Loki?"

His eyes turned to slits. Yep, I hit a nerve.

"Whatever, when you feel like telling the truth come find me," he growled and turned away, weaving his way through the hellicarrier.

I made my way back into the mess hall, but I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I had upset Clint before, so why did this time bug me so much. Something was different this time, but I couldn't quite place it. I let the thoughts tumble in my head, while the idle chatter of the Avengers became a dull buzz.


	27. More Apologies

After what felt like a couple seconds of staring at the food, I was shaken back to reality by Steve. I looked up at everyone in shock and they all stared at me worried.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"You were spaced out." Natasha said.

"Yeah, for like five minutes," Tony continued.

"Oh, sorry I just got a lot on my mind." I said shrugging.

Tony gave me a look that I knew meant that he knew he had a part to play in it.

I took a few bites of my food and walked out with the rest of the Avengers to the rooms. I expected to go to Natasha's room, but she told me a room had been made. It was exactly like Natasha's. There was a cot against the wall, a mini fridge, and a private bathroom. I noticed that my clothes from Stark Towers had been brought over. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nine at night. I dug through the pile of clothes till I found my pajamas. I put on the black yoga shorts and a large Jack Sparrow night shirt after I took a shower. I braided my wet hair and sat on the cot.

After a while in the silence I noticed the clock read eleven-thirty. I eventually got bored and stepped out of the room into the cold metal hallway. I was a bit indifferent to the freezing ground touching my bare feet; I had other things on my mind. I looked at the doors in search of Clint's. I noticed that the doors had the person's first initials then the last name. I walked by T. Stark, S. Rogers, B. Banner, and someone by the name, M. Hill. I finally found Clint's room at the near end of the hall. There was light coming from the crack under the door, so I assumed Clint was still awake.

I lightly rapped on the door and listened from a response. When I didn't get one, I opened the well oiled door and found Clint lying on his large cot with his legs crossed, hands behind his head, and glaring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I whispered.

No response.

"I'm sorry," I continued.

Still nothing.

I walked over to his side and sat on the floor.

"Something did happen, but I didn't think Tony would want me to share it. Nothing like, _that_ though. We're just friends. Loki just said something about him, and it was just surprising, and I think it would be best for Tony to tell you and not me." I said quietly.

"I just thought to tell you that, so you wouldn't obsess over it. I'll leave you alone now." I continued.

I got up and as I turned, Clint caught my hand. I was worried this would happen, the confrontation. I turned to look at him and his gorgeous eyes. He pulled me towards him and without speaking, made me lay down next to him. He searched my eyes and I laid there and wondered what he saw.

"I trust you, it's just I knew something was bothering you and it annoyed me you couldn't tell me." He said just loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist making me wiggle closer and then he kissed me, making it deeper and deeper every few seconds. I could feel his tongue dancing at my lips begging entrance. I let him in and let him explore. I couldn't help but obey when he lightly nudged me telling me to roll onto my back. We were really close and things were getting . . . well heated. I was devastated when he pulled away and looked at me pouting and smiled at me.

"Not tonight Steph." He whispered and lay back down next to me.

He wrapped his arm around me and was right there. He felt like a puzzle piece that had been missing for years. He took the sheets and draped them over me. I was thankful, because I had no plans of going back to my room. We eventually fell asleep to the others breathing and the constant white noise hum of the hellicarrier's engine.


	28. Ouch

When I woke the next morning, I could still feel Clint's arm around me and his warm breath on my neck. That was odd normally he was awake before me. I carefully wriggled out of his arms and crept out of the room taking one last look at him sleeping peacefully.

I walked back to my room in the morning air on the ship. I shut the door and collapsed on my cot. What the heck happened last night? Or actually, what _almost_ happened? In my thoughts of playing the scenario over and over, I had conjured an energy ball and I was passing it between my hands. Being deep in thought, I hadn't noticed Clint poke his head around the door. He said something and snapped me from my thoughts, which isn't always the safest thing to do when I have something in my hands. I jumped at the surprise and sent the energy ball flying towards Clint. Thankfully his quick reflexes allowed him to duck behind the door and use it as a shield. The orb left a scorch mark on the inside of the door. Okay this was not getting funny. I had nearly killed Clint twice because of my powers. I didn't want to hurt him, besides with the Loki thing, I really didn't think a relationship is something I could deal with at the moment. Also last night, that was too much. Man was this going to hurt.

"Morning sunshine," Clint announced as he walked into the room.

I clenched the sides of the cot because the room started to spin. Clint sat down next to me and gave me a side hug. I tensed at the touch.

"Clint, we need to talk." I said choking on my words and I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Clint, I don't think we should be together right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I- I think we should break up."

"What, wait no! What did I do, I swear I will make this better." He said desperately grabbing at straws.

"No, Clint it's nothing you did. I really don't think you're safe around me. I've nearly killed you twice, and with Loki, you could be tortured by him."

He was silent.

"I'm so sorry; I just don't want to hurt you." I said quite shakily holding in the waterfall of tears.

He got up from the bed and walked out.

"I understand," he said from the doorway.

The second the door closed I broke down. I could feel my heart break, but it had to be done. I didn't want to hurt him. I also didn't want to hurt any of the other Avengers, despite what Tony said. I would leave, but Nick wouldn't let me and if he did, I had nowhere to go. I decided it would just be better to be locked up with Loki, then and only then would the Avengers would be safe; even if it meant putting up with Loki hurting me. I would do it for them. With that, I headed to find Nick Fury.


	29. MIA

I knew it was stupid to go alone, but I was defiantly not taking any of the team. I got directions from a few half-awake crew members, but otherwise I was lost. I had come to multiple dead ends and I found the room Loki had first taken me to when we met. After a couple minutes of being totally lost and finding no one, I half gave up slightly wandering around aimlessly. When I got into a barren hallway I felt the temperature drop immensely. I remember feeling it before, but I couldn't place where.

All of a sudden, a numb hand covered my mouth; I knew it was so no one could hear my scream. Next thing I knew my captor and I were sent teleporting and landed in a familiar ice and rock land. I would've collapsed hadn't it been for the support of the unknown kidnapper. I was pushed to the cave that lead to Loki's castle. The captor pushed on the wall with a dark blue hand and it opened. The room wasn't the same as before. The candles were out and the walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in ice. I was pushed into the throne room and forced to my knees. I expected Loki to be sitting there, but instead there was a rock man who was quite large.

I was back in Jotunheim.

"Why am I here?" I hissed giving my death glare.

He chuckled darkly "Better change your attitude child it doesn't suit your pretty face."

What, uhm, creeper much? I watched wearily as he got up from his chair and sauntered over to me. He ran his cold fingers down my jaw line and started to lean in. He looked like he was about to kiss me. I wrenched back and man he got pissed.

"Take her to the cell." He gestured for two rock men to take me elsewhere.

I was pushed into a large room; the walls were stone, that were giving of icicles. Other rock men came rushing towards me and tore at my skin and clothes. When they all walked away, I was bare. I noticed a bed in the corner that had a few furs on it. I hurried over to it and wrapped myself in them to stay as warm as I possibly could.

A few minutes later the main rock guy came in to the room.

"What do you want?" I hissed as he sat next to me on the bed.

"You," was all he said before he tackled me down and smashed his frigid lips to mine.

I fought with everything I had, but he was too strong and it eventually pissed me off that every time I broke away and he pulled me back, he seemed to be overly enjoying it; like a cat playing with its prey.

I could feel his hands run down my sides to my hips and numbing my body along the way. I screamed in horror when I realized what was happening. I tried to crawl away, but that only gave him more pleasure and he eventually pushed himself into me.

After what felt like hours he finally stopped and left. I yanked the furs over me to warm up and started crying. What just happened? I eventually cried myself to sleep, hiding under the bed curled up as tiny as I could go in the farthest corner.

I could feel weeks go by and nothing else happened. I found out his name was Laufey. He tried to feed me slop that I couldn't tell what it was. I ate very little and it seemed to upset him. He eventually gave up on my complaining about the cold and he gave me some clothing. It was the night gown from when I was first here.

After about two months, I was eventually rescued, by none other than Loki and the Avengers. That night it was especially cool. I awoke with tear tracks in the mud on my face to hear Thor shouting at the top of his lungs at Laufey, and then Loki and everyone else silence him. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but I could tell Loki was making negotiations.

"Why would I let her go? She is my tiny plaything now." Laufey growled.

More mumbling from Loki.

"Why would I want that?" More Laufey.

Loki.

"Alright, but only if you keep your end of the deal, she's in the cell room." Laufey finally said after a couple minutes of silence.

I heard feet running towards me and even though I was weak, I stood up and supported myself on the bed.

The first person into the room was Loki. He ran as fast as possible towards me and hugged me tight.

"I am so sorry I never should have done any of those horrid things to you. I understand if you never want to see me again." He whispered and him, the god of mischief sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Dad, it's okay, we both said our equal share of harsh words." I whispered back.

He pulled back, smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

The next person who came over to me was Clint. Despite everything he pulled me in and kissed me gently, but passionately.

"Get a room you two!" Natasha shouted smiling for once. I knew she wasn't jealous.

"It's good to have you back, Sparky." I heard Tony call.

"Sparky?" I asked turning away from Clint.

"Yeah, because of the electric thingy you do." He nodded.

I gave him an eye roll.

"Can we go back home? I really don't like this place."

The team nodded and we left the rock men parted like in the movies as we walked through. Clint had his arm protectively around my waist and he glared at the rock people as we passed. His look was pretty darn close to mine and Loki's.


	30. Perfect

We got back the transport spot and we left for home. I still buckled from the travel, but Clint caught me. I tried to walk but I couldn't I had lost all of my energy. Clint noticed and I squeaked half out of delight and the other out of shock as he picked me up and carried me bridal style back to Stark Towers.

When we eventually got up there after taking the elevator; yes, I took the elevator. I didn't really have a choice, and besides, I'd seen scarier. When we got up there, Clint gingerly placed me on the couch and sat near my head which I had now laid on his lap. Tony had ordered like twelve boxes of pizza. Forty minutes later I had polished off two cheese pizzas beating Thor's record of one and a half. In my defense I hadn't eaten for two months. I was happy everything was safe.

"Hey Steph, If you're going to be one of us you have to have an alias. Anyone have any ideas?" Tony said with a mouthful of pizza.

"How about Sparky, like you said earlier?" Loki teased.

"How about Silver Tongue?" Steve suggested.

"No, people might get the wrong idea. How about Quick Silver?" Clint suggested.

I smiled at that and everyone agreed.

"Quick Silver it is!" Tony announced.

After a couple weeks of everyone calming down and my strength restored we all got bored sitting in the hot building. Tony had come home with a box of brand new water guns and three bags full of water balloons.

"It's on," Natasha announced speaking everyone's thoughts.

We all rushed to the park after everything had been filled.

We all made undefined teams there was the scientists', the Asgard brothers, the two master assassins, then Steve and me. Loki cheated and made duplicates of himself turning against Thor and freaking the bajeezus out of him. Clint and Natasha joined Steve and me. By the end we were all soaked. I was the most of all, because at the end, everyone turned on me and circled around me trapping me. I eventually caught Clint as I was temporarily blinded and we fell down and everyone else followed. The team mellowed out by watching the clouds roll by. Everything was perfect.

The End.


End file.
